The Scythe's Goddess
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: After finding the scythe, strange things start to happen for Jack and Roxxi. Sequel to Ghosts of the Past
1. Bad News

Jack was in his cabin, looking for his hat, when someone yelled, "LAND HO!" from the crow's nest. He walked out onto the deck. "ANYBODY SEE MY HAT?" He shouted. Barbossa walked over and slammed the hat on Jack's head.

"Why don't you just keep your bloody hat on yer head?" Jack looked at Barbossa.

"I try to. But yer monster of a pet keeps running away with it! It would be easier if the monkey could just die!"

Barbossa glared at Jack, then walked away. Jack smiled, then he looked at the rest of his crew. After sailing around for a year, they were ready for their annual visit in Tortuga, or rather, a visit at the Faithful Bride. Jack, however, was more excited about visiting his family...

The whole crew ran about to prepare the Pearl for the last turn before getting into the harbor. The deck was covered with excited pirates, ready to set foot on land. Even Jack the Monkey was excitedly helping with whatever he could help with. When they saw the town, the whole crew stood still. Jack looked and saw Tortuga, or what was left of the pirate town. The whole town, but a few buildings was destroyed...

Jack ran through that streets of Tortuga, not even worrying about the debris on the ground, trying to get to his house as soon as possible. Barbossa followed, half because he was forced to by the other crew members. Jack got to where his house was, to find only one hallway standing. Jack ran into the hallway and found a closed door. He walked in.

A little girl with red shoulder length hair looked up at his, with the same brown eyes as him. "Daddy! You're back!" She shouted, running over to him. Jack sighed, relived that she was alright.

"Amara, where's your mother?" The little girl stopped smiling.

"She went to get some lunch."

Jack knelt in front of his daughter. "Does she know you're home alone?" Amara nodded. Jack gave her a stern look. "Amara, does she really know you're home alone?" She then shook her head. Jack rolled his eyes, remembering doing the same thing when he was her age.

"Well, look what we have here." a voice said. Jack turned around and saw James Norrington standing behind him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be elsewhere, trying, unsuccessfully, to arrest someone?" The man shook his head. "I quit, and decided to become a pirate."

"Where's your wife?" Jack asked. "Shouldn't a British man keep his wife by his side in a town like this?" Norrington shook his head.

"She's out side with Roxxi, Barbossa, and the Turners." Then they heard running, and Roxxi shouting. "Amara Sparrow, where are you?" Jack pushed Norrington aside. "Roxxi, don't worry. She's in here!"

"Jack, you're back!" Roxxi said, nervously. She walked over, trying not to make eye contact. Jack noticed that she was blushing, but more then he has ever seen her blush.

"Roxxi, did something happen?" She nodded. "Jack, a month ago, we were attacked by the East India Trading Company and they took Jackie while I was distracted."

"Why didn't you go after them?" Jack said, angrier then usual.

Roxxi stopped blushing. "I sent my parents on my ship to get someone to watch Amara!" Jack watched as Amara ran out side, to play with Jack the Monkey. Norrington followed to avoid being in the cross fire of the pirate couple's fight. "Roxxi, she can go sailing, Jackie went sailing when he was even younger then she is now!"

"I took him to the Turners because I knew he would be safe there!" Roxxi shouted, now glaring at him. Jack glared back.

"So, you were planning to sit here until I came back, so I can do all the work to get our son back?"

Roxxi took off her wedding band. "I would never leave the fate of my only son in the hands of a worthless idiot like you!" She shouted, then she threw the ring at him and left.

Later, Jack walked out and found Barbossa waiting for him. Barbossa could tell that Jack was upset about something. "Hey Lad, they rebuilt the Faithful Bride. Wanna go get a drink?" He asked, trying to cheer Jack up. After all, seeing the usually happy Jack acting depressed almost made him feel depressed. Jack nodded, not saying anything, and walked away, not even a bit happier...

The next day, Jack was working at his desk when he heard knocking at his door. "Come on." He called from where he was. Amara came in, holding Jack the Monkey. "Daddy, can I play in here?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Just do touch anything!" She nodded, but then Jack heard something shatter. "Oops, sorry Daddy." Jack shook his head. "Amara, where's your mother."

"Mommy went to go get Jackie." She said, sitting on a chair and swinging her legs. "She told me to stay with you and with your crew!" Then she squeezed Jack the Monkey. "So I'm playing with Jack the Monkey!"

Then Barbossa came in. "Jack, did you shoot my monkey again?" Amara smiled at him, then jumped off the chair.

"Ahoy Barbossa! Are you looking for this monkey?" She held up Jack the Monkey.

Barbossa nodded. "You can play with him, just ask next time, ok?" She nodded, then left. "She's something, that one." Barbossa said, sitting in a chair. "Jack, where are we going?"

Jack smiled. "We're going after Roxxi, but first, we'll visit Tia Dalma."

A few weeks later, Roxxi was at the helm of the Treasure, looking every bit like the pirate she was, wearing her usual with a black jacket and matching hat. The hat was a tricorn hat, just like Jack's hat, but she obviously took better care of it. Her red and black hair was being blown about, even with the hat on. She sighed, thinking about how long it takes to not only untangle it, but also to separate red from black...

Then she saw the ship she was after. Roxxi took out a spyglass and took a closer look at the flag. Recognizing it, she pulled a lever, causing the cannon ports to open. She had loaded them the night before, so she knew she was ready. Only problem now was that, if they had to get personal, it was all of those soldiers against Roxxi and a cat...

"Mrs. Sparrow!" The captain of the other ship shouted when they were close enough. "Don't fire, unless you're really ready to risk your son's life!" Roxxi realized that she had over looked that detail, and surrendered.

When the two ships where next to each other, Roxxi gasped. Mercer was the other captain! He walked over to her. "So, since you responded so quickly to that warning, I'm guessing you don't know what happened, do you?" She took a few steps back, then shook her head. Mercer smiled. "The Black Pearl was caught in a hurricane. There were no survivors."

Roxxi was speechless. She just kept thinking about her last words to Jack. _'I would never leave the fate of my only son in the hands of a worthless idiot like you!'_ She knew that now, she could never apologize. Then her vision went black and she felt herself falling...

Meanwhile, unknown to Mercer and his men, they were being watched by the crew of the Empress...


	2. Japan

That night, Roxxi woke up, wearing a dress. She looked up and saw Lord Beckett staring at her. "I don't like being stared at, if you don't mind!" She snapped at him.

He just smiled. "You're still as willful as you were when you were a young lady." He said, amused. "It seems that you are no longer married, and you have a son to raise. I, however, am not married, but I could afford a family." Then he walked over to her. "I'm willing to make a deal with you." Then he leaned down to her ear. "You marry me, and you and your son will be allowed to live."

Before she could say anything, they heard an explosion. Roxxi got up and ran out of the room, not wanting to be left alone with him. Lord Beckett followed her, wanting to hear her answer. Then he saw a geisha girl with green eyes, and stared at her confused. He didn't remember there being any geishas on the ship. Then something hard smacked the back of his head, knocking him out.

Roxxi was below deck, trying to open a locked door, when someone walked over to her. The man held a ring of keys. She turned to him. "Help me, my son's locked in there!" she said then she recognized the man. "Sao Feng!"

He opened the door for her, then handed her a bag. "Get your son and get onto the Empress! There's a kimono for you to change into in my cabin."

Later on, Roxxi was standing in front of a mirror, wearing the kimono. She had one thought racing through her head. _'What if Sao Feng only rescued me to marry me himself?'_ Then the geisha and a man with red hair, that was tied back, came in. Roxxi recognized the geisha. "Jade! What are you doing here?!" then Roxxi pointed to the man. "Who's he?"

"Roxxi-chan!" Jade said. "That's not a man!" Roxxi didn't know what to say.

"Then you don't like men?" She asked, backing away from her long lost sister.

The other woman shook her head. "Roxxi, you're as clueless as ever! You don't recognize your own sister!"

That's when Roxxi realized something. "Wait, you're Megan?"

"Yes, I am." Megan said. Roxxi just looked at her sister.

"Why are you dressed as a man?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "I wanted to be a sailor, but women usually stay at home or work as geishas."

Roxxi then tilted her head. "You really look like a man."

A few days later in Japan, Roxxi was standing at a cliff, holding a pair of chrysanthemums. She was told that this type of flower is only given at funerals, so she felt that this would help her get over the loss of half her family. She threw the flowers into the breeze and watched them fly out to sea. She thought about jumping, but reconsidered. She was about to leave, when she heard something.

She turned around and saw the scythe standing there. It was the same one she almost killed Jack with, when she went momentarily crazy. Before, she was afraid of it, of the power she felt when she held it, and the anger. Now, she was overcome with curiosity, and grabbed it. Instantly, to shrank into a compact mirror...

A few days later, Jack, very much alive, was walking around in Tokyo, looking for Roxxi. He looked over to the river and saw a tiger cub in the water, trying to get out. Jack looked away. "No, I will not get him out!" He said to himself. Then he rolled his eyes...

A few minutes later, a men was selling teriyaki beef and chicken when Jack walked over, soaked. "I need three servings of teriyaki beef, a bowl of water, and a rum bottle." Jack said, handing the man a small bag of coins. When Jack got the food, he walked over to a bench. The tiger cub was sitting on Jack's jacket, getting it wet. He placed a box in front of the tiger, full of beef. The tiger happily ate his serving.

Jack had just finished eating when he heard music start from a nearby building. Curious to what was going on, he walked over to the door, followed by the tiger. They both looked in and saw some geishas dancing, holding fans, while more geishas played instruments.

"Sorry, no guests allowed!" a voice said.

Jack turned around and saw Roxxi standing there. "Roxxi!"

She had a relived smile on her face. "Jack, I thought you were dead!" She said, her eyes watering up.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "We're fine." He said. "'Why would we be dead?"

Roxxi looked up at him. "I heard there was a hurricane." Jack just shook his head.

"We've had clam waters the whole way."

Roxxi stared at his clothes. "Then why are you wet?" Jack pointed at the tiger. "His fault!"

Later, Roxxi introduced him to her other sisters and they all went to the Black Pearl. Jack was holding his son's hand to make sure he wouldn't go missing again. As soon as they got there, Megan saw Barbossa and recognized him. She walked over to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "What are you doing, trying to kill us again?"

Barbossa was confused. "Who is this guy?"

Roxxi walked over. "This is my sister, Megan. Megan, that's Hector Barbossa. Now you may kill him if you want!"

"Your sister?!" Barbossa said, noticing that she was strong enough to lift him. Megan smiled, then threw him.

"That's your only warning!" she said, then she walked on to the ship.

Jade walked over to him. "Sorry about Megan-chan. Jade-chan tells Megan-chan to calm down, but Megan-chan never listens!" Then she held out her hand. "Jade-chan's name is Jade."

"Kinda figured that your name is Jade." He said, getting up on his own. "I'm Barbossa." Then he noticed the amazed look on Jade's face.

"How did Barbossa-san know Jade-chan's name is Jade?!" She asked. Barbossa gave her a serious look, then walked away.

Later that night, Jack heard some noise from below deck. He got up from his desk and went below deck. He found Roxxi training with blocks of wood. Jack recognized the weapon she was using: the scythe. "Roxxi, should we have that thing with us?" Jack asked. "I was almost killed with that, remember?"

"Yes, but I told my sisters about it. Megan said that the medallion, the Aztec bracelet, and this scythe are all one set, and the wearer is given powers over death." Roxxi said. "So, if I train enough, we could get rid of Jones with out having to offer a substitute."

Jack placed his arms around her waist. "Roxxi, are you sure you really want to mess with this?" She nodded. Then he pulled her closer. "Luv, some of the things you do is insane!" He whispered. Roxxi looked into his eyes. "Then I guess we're a perfect match."


	3. The Storm

The next day, Barbossa watched, very amused, as Jack walked around the Pearl, trying to act like a captain, as the little tiger cub followed him everywhere. Jack, however, wasn't as amused. "Why are you following me?" He asked after trying to lose the tiger below deck. "I'm not your mum, so go away!" The tiger ran off, and just as Jack was about to walk into the rum locker, the tiger came back holding a rum bottle. Jack took the bottle, then smiled. "Good boy!"

Meanwhile, Roxxi was folding clothes when she heard foot steps in the galley. She walked over, thinking that one of the kids was looking for her. She gasped as Davy Jones turned around. He just smiled. "So, Mrs. Sparrow, where's your husband?"

She glared at him, then smiled. "I was just about to say the same thing about your face!"

Davy glared at her. "I am not joking around with you!"

Then Jack came in. "Davy Jones!" He said. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your beastie!" Then Jack walked over to Roxxi's side. "Guess what? Now I've got my own Beastie!" The tiger cub came in, then smelled fish. Davy realized that the tiger thought he was lunch and vanished. Jack smiled at the tiger. "Good Beastie!" Jack said, watching the tiger run over. Jack picked him up.

Roxxi rolled her eyes. "You named him 'Beastie'?"

The next day, Roxxi and her sisters were on the Treasure. "Isn't it great that we're all back together?" Phebe asked Roxxi.

She just shook her head. "We're not all back together."

Megan caught on to what her little sister was saying. "We're not all together with out Sammy."

Jade nodded, then passed out cups of sake. "For good luck!"

Then when a storm came. Everybody was so busy trying to keep the two ships afloat, that no one noticed that the ships were drifting away from each other. As soon as the storm past, Jack did a head count of everybody on his ship, then turned to where the Treasure was. "Mr. Gibbs, where's my wife and her ship?"

Meanwhile, Teague stood on the deck of the Misty Lady as another ship drifted to them. He studied the flag through his spyglass. Even though he had never seen this flag before, he knew it could only belong to one pirate. The flag was red with a black skull and a pair of crossed roses, reminding him of Roxxi...

A few minutes later, Teague jumped on to the Treasure, very-much Jack style, and walked over to the four tired women. "Roxxi, where's my son?" Then he sighed. "Did he maroon ye, again?"

Roxxi shook her head. "No, we just got separated due to a storm, but I'm pretty sure he's alright."

Teague was surprised. "How did you know I was worried about him?"

Roxxi looked him in the eye. "Believe me, my son makes me worry all the time, just like Jack!"

Meanwhile, Lord Beckett saw the Black Pearl, sailing away from Asia. He knew that he could destroy them easily right now, but he decided to wait. He wanted to know how to get into Shipwreck Cove, and he knew Jack knows how. He also knew one way to get him to tell; bargaining with him...

"Daddy!" Jack heard Amara shout. "Jackie pushed me!" She said running to him.

Jackie rolled his eyes. "She slapped me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" Amara was about to say something when Jack stood up from his desk, causing both kids to stop talking.

"Amara, you go to that corner. Jackie, you go to that corner." Jack said, pointing to stools at the corners of the wall across from his desk. Jack sat back down and smiled at how quiet the ship got...

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs shouted from the deck. "We found the Treasure, and the Misty Lady!" Jack slammed a rum bottle into the table, not wanting to see his father. The kids watched, terrified, as his hand begin to bleed. Jack sighed, then pulled a long piece of glass out, and then tore the sleeve of his shirt to use as a bandage.

Then he walked out. "Where?" Mr. Gibbs pointed at a island, with the two ships near the beach...

A few minutes later, Jack jumped onto the deck of the Treasure. "Roxxi! Where are you?" There was no answer, causing Jack to prepare himself for the worst. Then he turned around and saw a woman. She had tan skin, like himself, with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "Mum?" he mumbled, then the heat, combined with his jacket, caused him to pass out...

That afternoon, Jack woke up with a start, scared. "Jack, we need to talk!" a woman's voice said. He sat up and saw Roxxi and Teague standing there. "Jack, what's bothering you? You've been like this since I found you on that island near Shipwreck Island."

Jack looked at his blanket, not wanting to tell her about his nightmare. About how he's been dreaming about his own death every night, and how she'll be the murderer. He didn't want her to think about it, but he knew he'll need an excuse right now...

"I saw her." Jack said, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I saw Mum, before I passed out on the Treasure."

Roxxi nodded. Teague turned to her. "Roxxi, can you get us some rum?" She nodded, then left, followed by Treasure. Teague walked over to Jack. "Jackie, what's really bothering you?" He told him about the nightmare. Teague then thought of something. "Jackie, be carful. When the sun goes black like ye said, that's called a 'Solar Eclipse' and once's due to happen this year."

"Konichiwa Captain Jack-san!" Jade said, walking in. Then she stopped. "Did Captain Jack-san's hand get hurt?" Jack froze, then looked at his hand, noticing that it still had his bandage on it. Teague was stunned. "When did you cut your hand?"


	4. Very Bad Words

That night, the wind picked up, carrying a sound with it. It was singing, the call for the Brethren Court to meet. For Teague, however, it meant something else. Teague smiled at his son after dinner. "Sorry, but we should end this party and get going. You've got a meeting to go to!"

Jack smiled. "And you've got a table to clean wax off of, right?"

Teague nodded. Jack smiled. "Then how about all three of-"

"JACK!" Roxxi shrieked from the Black Pearl. Jack ran to her, and found her standing in front of an empty bed, Amara's bed. Jack remembered staying in the room until she fell asleep, which means she was kidnaped. He turned to Teague, who had followed.

"Our three ships are sailing together." Jack said.

Teague crossed his arms over his chest. "Since when did you start telling me how I will captain my ship?"

Jack gave him a cold look. "Since my daughter went missing!"

The next day, all three ships where already hours away from land when Roxxi and Jack walked out of their cabin, and saw Amara standing on deck, holding a note. Roxxi ran to her. "Amara, where were you?" The little girl smiled.

"Fish Face's ship. He smells funny!" she said, then she held up the note. "Lord Bucket told me to give you or Daddy this." Jack and Roxxi smiled at each other, about their daughter's mistake.

"Jack, is now not a good time?" Teague asked, walking to them.

Jack noticed that Teague was in a very good mood today, meaning one thing. "You're going to attack a ship, right?" He asked, and Teague nodded.

"My ship can handle this one alone. You kids better stay here and learn how it's done, savvy?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you really want to, go ahead! I'm more interested in what 'Lord Bucket' has to say in this note."

Later, Jack was below deck, teaching Jackie and Amara the basics of sword fighting, when Roxxi came down, holding the note. "Jack, please read this." She said, throwing the paper at him.

Jack placed his sword on a table and read the note. "Amara, where did you learn these words?"

Amara, knowing exactly what he was talking about, smiled. "At the Faithful Bride."

Jack then knelt down in front of her. "Those are very bad words, and if you say them again, you'll be in big trouble, savvy?"

Then Teague ran in, excited to tell Jack something. "Jack, you'd better get onto the Misty Lady. I found one of yer old friends."

Teague walked to the brig, followed by Jack and Roxxi, with a mischievous smile. When they got there, he held out his hand, presenting the only prisoner. The man didn't look like any special solider, besides the fact that he was an Admiral. The solider looked at Jack, then smiled. "Jack Sparrow, you're still living."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, confused.

The other man rolled his eyes. "Remember, the Barnacle?" All three watched as Jack confused face twisted into a glare.

Then, before anyone could see Jack move, he had the tip of his sword at the man's troat. "Fitzwilliam, I should've killed you when I had my chance last time!"


	5. The Vampire

"Fitzwilliam who?" Roxxi asked, staring at her husband. "And what Barnacle?"

Jack looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III was a crew mate of mine on the Barnacle, my first ship.

Fitzwilliam rolled his eyes. "'Ship'? Hardly. It was a fishing boat he stole in Tortuga."

Roxxi looked confused. "Then how come I've never heard of him?"

Fitzwilliam looked at her. "I mutinied against him."

"Fitzwilliam, that was no mutiny. You needed more mates then just yourself."Jack said. Then they heard one of the kids coming. Jack lowered his sword just before Amara came.

"Fitzy!" Amara shouted, then she tilted her head to the side. "Daddy, why is Fitzy locked up?"

Jack smiled at her. "Now how do you know Fitzy?"

Amara smiled. "Fitzy helped me on Lord Bucket's ship!"

Jack looked at Roxxi. "Luv, don't you think the kids should go to bed now?"

Roxxi nodded, then leaned into his ear. "I'll wait for you in our cabin!"

The three men watched as Roxxi and Amara left. Fitzwilliam smiled. "So, is that your wife?" He asked, trying to get Jack mad.

Jack smiled, then looked at Teague. "What are you going to do to Fitzy?"

Teague shrugged. "Your choice."

Jack then turned to Fitzwilliam. "So, Fitzy, do you want to join my crew?"

Later, Fitzwilliam was walking around in the Black Pearl's galley, when he found a basket of bright green apples. "Who are you?" a voice asked, from behind him. Fitzwilliam turned around and saw Barbossa. "Move along lad."

Fitzwilliam moved aside. "I'm Fitzwilliam."

Barbossa picked up an apple. "Barbossa." he said, then left.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted, walking into the crew's cabin, then he froze.

He saw Jade sitting in a hammock, holding the man, with her mouth on his throat. She released the older man, then used her kimono sleeve to wipe the blood from her lips. "Konichiwa Jack-san." She said, while two large fangs glittered in the moonlight. She started walking to Jack, as he backed out of the room, and into Barbossa. Jack grabbed the apple Barbossa was holding and threw it.

"I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!" Barbossa yelled.

Jack pointed at the unconscious vampire. "And she was going to eat me." Jack pointed out. "Or at least drink my blood. Do we happen to have any garlic onboard?"

Barbossa shrugged. "Why do you want garlic?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because there's a vampire on my ship?"

"What vampire?" Roxxi asked, walking over to them.

Jack gave her a surprised look. "You don't know?" Roxxi shook her head. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jade is a vampire. She almost attacked me. How do you not know she's a vampire?"

Roxxi thought for a moment. "That would explain how she always look so bloody perfect, even without any make up."

Barbossa smiled. "Are you, jealous?" He said, teasing her. Roxxi blushed, embarrassed.

In their cabin, Roxxi was brushing her hair when Jack came in. "There's an island South West of us, with treasure and a fresh water spring." She said. Jack smiled, looking at the needles-and-thread that marked the course they'd need to take.

"Luv, are you after the water or the treasure?"

She walked over to him, smiling. "Do you really need to ask?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. Then moved one hand to her cheek. "Maybe."

Then they heard the kraken crashing through the side of the ship, then a scream. "Amara!" Jack shouted, then he ran out of the room.

Roxxi wanted to follow, but she knew that the crew would want orders. "Steady men!" Roxxi shouted to them. "Load the guns! Aim at the kraken!" But before they could fire a single shot, the kraken left.

Will ran up from below deck, followed by Elizabeth. "How's the crew?"

Roxxi did a head count. "Everybody's still here and living. Where's Jack?"

Elizabeth walked over to her. "I'm sorry, but the kraken pulled him out of a hole." She placed Jack's 'piece of eight' into Roxxi's hands.

"Where's the Misty Lady?" Roxxi asked Mr. Gibbs, who was already better after his encounter with Jade.

"Captain Teague said that he'd sail ahead. The Keeper of the Code is supposed to be the first at the meeting. That's why he lives there. Do you want to try to catch up to him, captain?"

Roxxi shook her head. "We need to head South West, for water and real quick treasure." Then she turned around. "If I'm needed. I'll be in my cabin." Once she was in the captain's cabin, she fell to her knees, crying.

"Roxxi, are you alright?" Phebe asked, standing behind her. Roxxi wiped her eyes and looked up at her sister...

That night, Roxxi was in the hold, cleaning her boots, when her wedding band fell off and slipped through a crack. Of all the things she wore, she couldn't let herself lose that little golden ring. For her, it was her only keepsake of her, now deceased, husband, besides the wedding dress and shoes kept under her bed. She ran down a set of stairs, and found her ring, laying next to a horse hoof. The horse was black, with a yellow blanket tied to it's back, and plenty of apple cores around the hoofs...

The next day, Roxxi was on the beach of the island she had told Jack about. She was trying to look like nothing happened. Luckily, Amara didn't see what happened to Jack, since she ran after she screamed. Roxxi wondered how long would she have to pretend that nothing happened to her husband. She watched as the landing party was loading fruits into containers. She then noticed something. Jackie, Amara, and Beastie were all missing. She rolled her eyes, then went into the jungle, knowing that they must be wondering around somewhere...

Meanwhile, Jack was sleeping on the beach of an island. After the kraken had pulled him off his ship, he had used his sword to slice off the tentacle. Then a strong current pulled him here. He was waiting for Roxxi, who was bound to come for the treasure, when he fell asleep. Then he felt Beastie licking his face. "What are you, a dog?" Jack asked, now awake. "Wait, where's the Pearl?

Jackie and Amara were playing hide and seek when they found a palace. Amara ran in, knowing what to look for: treasure. Jackie followed, knowing that he should. It wasn't too long before they found the treasure room, along with huge piles of gold, silver, bronze, and chests full of jewels. Amara found a small purple box and opened it. In the box was a small gold hour glass pendent, with purple sand in it, hanging off a gold chain.

Jackie found a sword in a scabbard. Both the hilt of the sword and scabbard had gold and jewels sewn in them. He smiled, sticking the scabbard into his belt, not stopping to read where it had 'Cortེs' engraved into the gold. Then they heard footsteps coming closer to them. They both hid behind any thing tall enough to hide them.

"Jackie, Amara, where are you?" Roxxi shouted, stopping at the Treasure room. Both kids came out of their hiding places and ran up to her, both shouting that they found treasure. "I know, that's great!" Roxxi said. "But we should get back and get some help. We can't carry all of this out on our own!"

Both kids ran out, not noticing that Roxxi had her eyes glued to a mirror in a gold frame. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. Then she saw Jack appear in the mirror, standing in the doorway, but ignored it, thinking her mind was playing games on her.

"What? Did I say something?" Jack asked.

She turned around, realizing that Jack was really there, and smiled. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing her forehead on his.

Jack smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Roxxi smiled. "That's why!"

They were walking back when they found Lord Beckett and Davy Jones waiting for them. Davy was holding a silver chain with an crescent moon with a emerald. The scythe immediately appeared in Roxxi's hand. Davy reached over, and grabbed the rod with his claw. "Mrs. Sparrow, this scythe is useless with out both the necklace and bracelet. Roxxi wasn't wearing the bracelet and wished she was when Davy snapped the scythe in two.

Lord Beckett had a pistol trained on Jack. "Jack Sparrow, tell me, how does one get into Shipwreck Cove?"

Jack shrugged. "Luck."

Beckett cocked the pistol. "Captain Sparrow, I'm not in the mood for this. Tell me how to get in or I'll get rid of you, Roxxi, and your kids, starting with that little bratty wench."

Jack glared at him. "Don't call my daughter a wench!" Beckett fired the pistol, but Roxxi pushed Jack out of the way, getting shot herself.


	6. Death of a Pirate

Satisfied with their work, Davy and Beckett left, leaving Jack kneeling, holding Roxxi. He ripped the sleeve of his shirt, again, to use to write down something. "Beastie, take this to the crew!" Jack ordered, placing the cloth in the tiger's mouth.

Roxxi watched the tiger go. "No one's going to come in time." She said weakly, then she placed her necklaces in his hand.

Jack grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, you're not going to die."

She smiled. "Jack, I don't think you need to lie-"

"Don't talk, just save your breath." Jack said. He looked back at her hand and noticed that it got pale, quickly. He fought to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out. Not only for Roxxi, but also for his mother. He knew that, no matter how much he tried, Roxxi was going to die. "Roxxi luv, I love you." He said. "I always have, and always will."

A few minutes later, Barbossa got to Jack, holding a basket full of medical supplies. Jack had already started crying, holding Roxxi's limp hand. Barbossa dropped the basket, not expecting to be too late. He didn't know what to say. He knelt down next to Jack. "Come on, lad. Let's get back to the ship before your kids decide that 'nap-time' is over and see you like this."

When they got to the ship, everybody could tell that Barbossa had been too late. No one approached Jack as he walked into his cabin. Then Megan followed him, wanting an answer to her question. "Who shot her?" She asked.

Jack looked up, in his eyes was a mix of sadness and rage. "Lord Cutler Beckett." Jack said, amazed at how together the woman was, or appeared to be...

That night, Jack came back with Barbossa, Bootstrap, Pintel and Ragetti, the remaining members of the Pearl's first crew. Jack wanted to give Roxxi the 'Sailor's Funeral' but they had to wait until the kids go to bed for the night before returning for her body. When they got there, however, she was gone. Jack took a deep breath and walked over to the broken scythe. He picked it up, then turned to the others. "I'm going to get revenge for this!"

Later on, Jack was trying to fix the scythe, when Jackie came in. "Mum's dead, isn't she?"

Jack nearly jumped. "Why would you say that?" Jack asked.

Jackie looked down at his little brown boots. "I had a dream about it, with Beckett and Davy."

Jack walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. "Yes, she is. Promise me you wont tell Amara." Jackie nodded, then looked up at his father. Jack could feel chills running down his spine as he stared at his son's icy blue eyes, the same ones Roxxi had.

After getting Jackie back into bed, Jack walked into a small cabin on the Pearl. He had taken the mirror Roxxi had been looking at when he found her, and now found himself staring at it. His reflection looked pathetic, then it started to swirl into something else. When it cleared, he saw himself, wearing a suit, and Roxxi, wearing a yellow dress and holding a bouquet of red roses. Then Jack's reflection slid a golden band onto Roxxi's finger, and she did the same. Then they kissed, now husband and wife, as the mirror turned back to normal. Jack sat there, with Beastie now on his lap, crying...


	7. Ghost on the Pearl

Barbossa was climbing up to the crow's nest when he saw Roxxi sitting there. "Mrs. Sparrow, shouldn't you be in your cabin with your husband?"

She looked over at him, surprised. "You can see me?"

He nodded, confused. "Yes, why wouldn't I be able to?"

She looked down at her boots. "No one else can, not even my sisters or my kids." Then a curious smile stretched across her lips "Could you get me some rum?"

He reached the deck when he remembered something: Roxxi's dead. He froze, realizing that he was just talking to a ghost.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Will asked, staring at him. "Shouldn't you be in the crow's nest?"

Barbossa nodded. "Aye, just going to get me some rum and an apple."

When he got to the Rum Locker, Barbossa found Roxxi, sitting on a barrel waiting for him. "What took you so long? I was just about to leave!" She asked.

Barbossa looked at her. "Don't you know yer dead?" he asked.

Roxxi nodded, then she picked up a rum bottle, used her teeth to pull out the cork, spat it out, and drank some rum. "At least, I think I'm dead."

Barbossa shook his head. "Can Jack see you?"

Roxxi smiled. "You know what, I didn't even try yet!" She vanished, and Megan came down. "I need to tell you something."

Jack was in his cabin, unable to sleep. He walked over to a book self and pulled out a book at random. He smiled as he read the title: _Romeo and Juliet_. It was one of Roxxi's favorite books, and it had thousands of marks on the worn cover to prove it. As he opened the book, a dried rose fell out. He picked it up and looked at it, remembering how much Roxxi loved roses, especially red ones...

"I loved that book." a voice said. Jack looked up and saw Roxxi standing there.

"Roxxi!" Jack said. He stood up and tried to hug her, but his arms just went through her. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm just a ghost." She said. Jack sat down at his desk.

"Roxxi, where's your body? If we had it, we could go to Tia Dalma and she could-"

"She's at Shipwreck Island, for some rare ingredients." Roxxi said. "I've got no idea where my body could be."

Jack looked at his wedding band, which was still on his finger, then looked at her. Then he got up and tried to kiss her. This time, they made contact. When Jack pulled away, he could see Roxxi blushing, then start to vanish. "Roxxi, don't go!" he shouted, but she shook her head.

"I can't stop it!" Then she was gone, leaving Jack. He looked over to the contents of his desk, and saw his pistol...

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, walking into Jack's cabin. "You've been in here for a while and we're starting to worry. Then she saw his desk, and noticed that his pistol was gone. She ran into his sleep quarters and pulled the pistol out of his hand just as he was about to shoot himself. "Jack, what are you doing?"

He gave her a hopeless smile. "She's gone."

Elizabeth looked at the pistol. "So you're just going to shoot yourself?" She then uncocked the pistol and threw it.

Jack watched it as it landed in the far corner. "Why do you care?"

She smiled. "Because you have two little children to raise."

Meanwhile, Roxxi woke up in a bed. She looked around at the room she was in, trying to figure out where she was. She knew, by the rocking and the salty smell, that she was on a ship, but that was about it.

"So, you changed your mind about death, haven't you?" A voice asked. Roxxi looked over and saw a man, wearing a British uniform, holding a tray of food.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man took off his hat. "I'm Commodore Samuel Smith."

The next day, Amara ran into Jack's cabin. "Daddy, Buster's missing!"

Jack gave her a confused look. "Who's Buster?"

Amara grabbed the bottom corner of his vest to get him to follow her. "The rooster!" She said.

Jack shook his head, amused. "You named the chickens?"

Amara looked at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Jack smiled. "Cause I already named them."

She gave him a surprised look. "What did you name them?"

"Dinner."

Then Mr. Gibbs ran to him. "Captain! The Endeavour and the Dutchman have both just been spotted!" Then the ship shook. Jack ran, leaving Amara with Mr. Gibbs.

The little girl smiled at him. "Did you know that Daddy named the chickens?"

Jack watched as the kraken's tentacles reached onto the deck of the Pearl. Then Jade ran over. "Calamari!" She shouted, then loaded a cannon and fired it at a tentacle.

Jack looked at his crew, who was looking at him. "Load the guns!" Then, as Jack watched, a tentacle lifted a long boat, containing Roxxi and Commodore Smith, and stuffed it into it's mouth. Jack thought for a moment, then looked at the Treasure.

Ever since Roxxi died, no one would go on to the Treasure, so they've been towing it along with some rope. Jack looked and saw that one of the ropes was tied from the Treasure's rigging to the Pearl's. He climbed up to the rope, with Beastie following him, and grabbed onto the rope. He sliced the rope with a knife, grabbed Beastie, and jumped. Jack then used the same knife to slice all the ropes attaching the two ships. The kraken moved to the Treasure, and instantly pulled the ship into it's mouth and left.

The whole crew stood stunned at what Jack did. Barbossa was the first to say anything. "Now we've got to go to back to the locker to get that idiot back, again!" He said, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

Jackie looked at him. "No we don't. He gave me his 'piece of eight'." the little boy said, holding it for all to see.

A week later, they caught up to the Misty Lady, which had stopped to repair the main mast after a typhoon. Teague jumped onto the Pearl, then looked around.

"Where's Jack?" He asked.

Barbossa walked over to him. "He's in the Locker." Teague then noticed that each member of the crew had some black garment of clothing. Some had bandanas and some had sashes.

"Where's Roxxi, and her ship?"

Barbossa sighed. "She's dead, shot by Beckett and her ship's with Jack."

"Where's the kids?" Teague asked.

Barbossa then looked at the captain's cabin, which was left a crack open. "Amara is in her cabin and young Captain Sparrow is in his. They both just feel asleep half a hour ago."

Teague smiled, very amused. "Your captain is a five-year-old?"

Barbossa shrugged. "Aye, Jack made him captain and gave him his 'piece of eight'."


	8. Calypso

Jack woke up in the captain cabin of the Treasure, shivering. Even with the blanket that was draped over him, it was still freezing. He knew that the Locker was unbearable, but last time, it was hot. He looked up from the bed and saw Roxxi looking out the window. "Roxxi?" He asked, not sure if it really was her.

She looked at him, smiled, then walked over and opened the door. "Danielle, he's up!"

A few weeks later, the other Pirate Lords were trying not to laugh at the newest member of the group. Jackie was still so small, that he sat with a pile of books on his chair. The meeting didn't even start yet, because every time anyone tried to talk, they all would start laughing. Delila was glad that there was no fighting, but all of this laughing was keeping them from getting anywhere.

Then Villanueva heard Captain Chevalle make a comment to Gentleman Jocard about the Spanish pirate. Villanueva threw a punch, starting the first all out brawl, involving every pirate at the table. Jackie looked, amazed and terrified at the fighting, the ducked as a bottle flew his way. Then a gunshot sounded from the entrance...

"Who said you all could start killing each other with me?" Roxxi shouted, teasing them.

Jack came in behind her. "Guess what, we're back!" He heard eight Pirate Lords groaned at his statement. He ignored them and walked over to Jackie. "Good job, kid." He said. Jackie quickly handed him the 'piece of eight' and jumped off the chair. Jack fixed his hair, moved the books, and looked at Teague.

"Dad, I've got a surprise for you!" Jack shouted, shocking all the other Pirate Lords. Teague never told them he was Jack Sparrow's father. Then Danielle walked in and Teague forgot what he was about to say.

"Danielle!" He dropped his guitar and stood up. The rest of the Pirate Lords stood up for the Keeper of the Code's wife. Danielle smiled, then looked at Delila, who was holding a rum bottle.

"Teague, is that our little Delila?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Mates, the meeting?" Jack asked, already bored. "Sorry Mum and Dad, but can't you two wait until later?"

A few minutes later, they ended up with some very creative solutions to deal with Davy and Beckett. Some were yell to just stay here, and try not to kill each other, some wanted to fight, some wanted to call the mermaids, and still others wanted to try to call up the sprits of the Former Pirate Lords to ask for their help.

While all the other Pirate Lords were fighting, Jack looked over at Roxxi, who was sitting unusually still. "Roxxi, you alright?" When she didn't react, Jack walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and was about to shake her when her head snapped up.

"Jack, Davy's coming with his crew." He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, luv. We're safe in here!" Then the table went silent as Jack turned around. Standing at the entrance was Davy and his crew, followed by some British soldiers. Jack turned to the table. "RUN!"

About two hours later, all of the pirates in the cave were locked in cages, except for Roxxi, who was chained to a chair. Jack was locked up with Teague, Danielle, and Delila, while Jackie and Amara were sleeping in their own. Davy walked over to Roxxi and reached for her troat.

"Don't touch her!" Jack shouted at Davy.

He just smiled and was about to grab her with his crab claw, when it transformed into a human hand. "Just as I thought, Calypso is in Roxxi's body."

Everyone was silent, trying to take in what Davy just said. Teague, however, couldn't help but to think one thing: _'If Calypso was in Roxxi, how much had she heard and, once out, how much will she tell Davy?'_ He then looked at Jack, who was glaring at Davy...

Davy looked into Roxxi's icy blue eyes, and froze at how intense her glare was. He then turned to a British soldier, who then handed him a book. Davy opened the book, then smiled at Roxxi, who gave him a twisted smile, like she knew something he didn't. "Roxxi, do you realize that you're no threat to me?"

She nodded. "At the moment I'm not, but wood burns and metal can melt." Then there was a bright flash and a pop sound. Roxxi now stood in a puddle of red melted metal, brushing ashes off her skirt, still smiling. Then she reached for his neck, which was easy since he turned human when her hand got close, and wrapped her fingers around his throat. The British soldiers pointed their muskets at her, causing her to laugh. "You can't shoot me! If you do, you'll be shooting Calypso, which would mean that you'd lose your advantage over us."

"In case you didn't notice, your mates are locked up and none of you have the keys." One man said.

Roxxi looked at him. "You missed one over there." She said, pointing at the British soldier, who was leaning against a cage, spinning a ring of keys around his finger. "Isn't that right, Sammy?"

He nodded, closing his fingers around the keys. Then Jack the Monkey shrieked and pointed at Davy. Roxxi looked at him just in time for him to say the last word in his spell, then he grabbed her wrist and threw her across the room.

Roxxi stood up, now pissed off. She was going to walk over to him when she suddenly felt dizzy. She held on to the table for support, then looked up and saw a woman. She had black hair with red highlights and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress with matching shoes. Roxxi was about to say something, but collapsed before she could, from exhaustion. The woman turned around, shooting Jack a death glare.

Jack glared back, recognizing her. "You tried to kill me three years ago!"

"Yes, I was so close, but yer wife stopped me at the last second. Ye'd better consider yer self a lucky man." The woman said. "Not many men can say they met Calypso and lived to tell about it!"

Davy then looked at Jack. "Jack Sparrow, you still have a debt to pay." Then he walked out, followed by Calypso and the British soldiers.

The last soldier was about to leave with the cage with the kids, when some one pushed him to the floor. The man looked up just in time to see Jack punch him. Everybody watched as Jack released his anger on him. Jack found a knife, and was about to stab the soldier, when Teague grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough, Jack." Then pulled the knife out of his hand. Jack checked to make sure the kids were still sleeping, then looked at every body else, who looked scared. No one has ever seen Jack like that...

Later, Jack placed Roxxi in Teague's room, and was about to leave, when Roxxi grabbed his sleeve. "Jack, I need to tell you somethings." She said weakly. Jack sat down on the bed next to her, Beastie jumping onto the foot of the bed. Roxxi moved her hand to his, then smiled at him. "Jack, this is very important, so listen carefully."


	9. Shipwreck Island' Best Kept Secret

While the Pirate Lords argued over what to do, Teague was looking through book after book about gods and goddesses, trying to find one that might be willing to help. Unfortunately, he realized he's angered most of them, and no one's ever met one; the Death Goddess. According to the legend, this goddess is born into a human form once every one hundred years. "_'Would be marked with a black scythe mark.'_ Well that's bloody unhelpful."

"We should fight!" Jack shouted optimistically, coming back with Roxxi.

Barbossa gave him a serious look. "You're an idiot Jack. They've got Calypso, and we've got nothing."

Mistress Ching stood up and pointed at Jack. "And you've angered Davy. We should give Jack Sparrow to Davy Jones, just to get rid of him!" All the other Pirate Lords cheered in agreement. She held up her hands. "We should stay here, like I said before."

"Sorry, but you can't" Teague said. "I'm Keeper of the Pirate Code, not of the Pirate Lords, and, according to the Code, only the Keeper and his family can live here."

Then Jack jumped onto the table. "What would you all say if I told you there was a goddess in the room with us?" Every one got quiet, wanting to hear more. Jack then pointed at Roxxi. "The legendary Death Goddess, in human form."

Sao Feng looked at Roxxi, curious. "Then where is the mark?" Roxxi, reluctantly, lifted her bangs, reveling the mark.

Sri Sumbhajee looked her in the eyes. "How do we know you didn't paint that on?" Then the man behind him collapsed, dead. Roxxi smiled. "Is that proof enough?"

Later, Roxxi was in the kitchen, when Jack came in. "Roxxi, let's go." He said, grabbing her wrist.

She looked at him. "Where?"

Jack started pulling her to the door. "Come on, before the kids get up. It's a surprise!" Roxxi smiled, then started following him to the back door. Jack lead her through a tunnel in the cave, and they ended up in Shipwreck Town's downtown area. He then stopped at a building and opened the door for her. "After you." He said. Roxxi smiled, blushing.

Once inside, Roxxi heard slow music playing and saw couples dancing, in beat to the music. She looked at Jack, confused. He just smiled. "Shipwreck Island's best kept secret."

Then the owner of the place turned around. "Is that Jack Sparrow?" Instantly, everybody turned to look at Jack, causing him to blush.

"Yes, it's me and my wife, Roxxi."

Everybody stared cheering for him. A woman walked up to them. "How long have ye been married?"

Jack wrapped his arm around Roxxi's waist and pulled her closer. "Six years, today." Roxxi looked at him, stunned. With everything that's been happening, she didn't realize that it was their anniversary!

Jack lead her to a table and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She sat down and watched as he sat down across from her, his brown eyes sparkling in the candle light. Then he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Roxxi, I want you to stay here tomorrow."

She gave him a teasing smile. "What happened to me being a goddess?"

He squeezed her hand. "I don't want to lose you, again, luv. You understand, right?"

Meanwhile, Sao Feng was on the Empress, getting his crew ready for battle, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Normally, he'd shoot whoever this was, but he knew, by the scent of the perfume, who it was. He turned around and saw Jade looking at him, smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. "Jade, why are you here?"

"Is a geisha not allowed to talk with her donna after being apart for so long?" She asked. Then she pulled him into his cabin.

He grabbed her hands as she started to pull off the collar of his clothes. "Jade, this is not what geishas normally do." She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling excitedly.

Later on, Delila was sitting in the study of Teague's house when Jack came in. "What do you want Jack?" She asked, flipping through the pages of the Pirata Codex.

Jack smiled, knowing exactly what she was looking for. "It's on page 372, paragraph 4." Then he sat on the desk, and picked a tarantula off the nearby wall and placed it in his hand. "Fluffy, I thought you were dead! Da' always threatened to kill you."

"That's so gross! Get that thing away from me!" Delila said, pointing at the spider.

Jack moved his hand closer to her head, teasing her, then placed it on the wall. "It's called a tarantula, sis' and you're just mad cause it has more freedom then you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I have the freedom to do what ever I want!"

Jack smiled. "Then why do you stay in this cave when you could be out there, where there's adventure and freedom?"

She slammed the book shut, then glared at him. "Cause Dad keeps saying 'no'."

Jack slid off the desk. "See, you have no freedom." He walked toward the door, then turned around. "If anything happens to me tomorrow, please help protect Roxxi and the kids."


	10. The Battle

The next day, the Black Pearl sat in the water, next to the Misty Lady. Jack could see that Teague, as usual, wasn't even slightly worried, which bugged him to no end. _'How can he stay so clam?'_ Jack wondered. Then they saw the Endeavour take off, separating from the otherwise perfect line of ships.

Jack took off his hat and waved it at Teague, who did the same. "Make me proud boy!" Teague shouted as the Pearl sailed off into the battle zone. Then the pirates watched in horror as the Dutchman joined the Endeavour, knowing that the Pearl could not and would not survive this.

"Jack we're going to get killed!" Will shouted at him.

Jack looked at him from the helm. "Just be glad that we left the women and children on dry land." Then he sighed. "Though I wish I could've seen the kids grow up." Then he looked at the crew, suddenly feeling a burst of energy. "LOAD THE GUNS! WATCH YOUR STEP! DON'T STEP ON THE BEASTIE!" Mr. Gibbs ran up to him. "Both sides, sir?" Jack smiled, noticing something only he'd notice. "Port side only."

Barbossa heard this, and didn't like it. "Are ye trying to die? If ye are, I'd be more then happy to help!"

Jack pointed at the two ships. "They're to far port for us to sail in between them. We're going to have the Dutchman on our port and nothing starboard."

Soon, Jack's guess about the locations came true. Jack looked at the crew. "FIRE!" he shouted, and then all the ships fired their cannon. Jack then noticed something odd. The Endeavour was being rocked around, as if being fired at. Then he watched as a sail was furled, revealing a ship, the Treasure, beside the Endeavour. Roxxi stood at the helm, with the other women as her crew.

Soon after Roxxi appeared, everybody started boarding each other's ships to get in sword fights. Davy got onto the Pearl and quickly found Jack, who was fighting someone else. Davy was about to bring his sword down, into Jack's back, when another sword stopped his. Jack heard this and turned around, finding Roxxi next to him.

"Roxxi, this is between me and Fish Face, let me fight."

Roxxi nodded, then started fighting someone else. "You're dumber then you look, Sparrow!" Davy shouted, grabbing Jack's sword and snapping it in two before Jack could hurt him.

Roxxi was fight Calypso when she heard a sickening crack, followed by a painful thud. Everybody stopped, staring. Roxxi turned around, and saw Jack. He was unconscious on the deck, part of his red bandanna turning maroon. Davy then kicked him, then he heard a cry of pain. Davy looked at Roxxi, seeing a now bloody scythe in her hands, and Calypso's body on the deck.

They walked toward each other, both ready to fight to the death, when Lord Beckett walked over. When he pulled Davy aside to discuss the situation, Roxxi ran to Jack and grabbed his shoulders. "Jack wake up!" she said, then she shook him. "Jack, please wake up! I didn't come all the way out here to become a widow! Wake up now!"

"Mrs. Sparrow, I've decided to make you an offer." Lord Beckett said, walking over to her. "We'll leave the Pearl only if you come with me."

Megan ran to her sister. "Don't do it. Don't leave your husband when he's dying."

Roxxi stood up. "Megan, there might still be a chance if I do." Then she turned to Beckett. "Done."

Two British soldiers, obviously knowing the damage Roxxi was capable of, quickly tied her hands behind her back and lead her to a long boat. She was just about to get on the boat, when she looked at Jack, and started saying something in a language no one understood, except for Roxxi's sisters. Then she got on the boat, and, as the boat was lowered, Davy's and Beckett's men left. Megan looked at Barbossa. "Hector, help me get him in his cabin!"

That afternoon, Lord Beckett came into his cabin, and found one angry Roxxi sitting in his chair, with her boots resting on his desk, and important documents. "Roxxi, get your boots off my desk. She just shrugged and started examining her black nails. He got angry. "Get your dirty boots off my desk, you dirty wench.

She looked at him, amused. "You said that I had to go with you. You never said anything about listening to you or your orders, so I can do what ever I chose."

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were helping Danielle clean Jack up. "Will, could you hold him while I try to undo the bloody knot for his bandanna?" She asked, handing Elizabeth the wash cloth she was using on his face. Will nodded, and was soon holding him by the shoulders as Danielle worked on the knot. As soon as she untied it, the bandanna slipped off Jack's forehead. Elizabeth blushed, not being able help it. If he was handsome with it on, there were no words to describe how he looked without it. Even Will blushed a little, out of jealously. Then they heard they door open.

"How is he?" Teague asked, rushing over. Elizabeth looked at him, and slowly shook her head. Teague looked at Jack as Danielle wrapped a clean cloth on his head. "Luv, make sure to check his back. I heard Davy kicked him." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, both stunned that neither of them thought of that. Slowly, the parents flipped him over and took his shirt off.

Then they saw the tattoo on his back and the back of his arms. Danielle was the first to react. "That's the Desiderata! I told him that poem years ago!" Then she gave Teague a sharp look. "After you decided to beat him with the code book."

"Konichiwa!" Jade said, walking in. "Is Captain Jack-san alright?" Elizabeth shook her head.

Will looked at Jade. "Before Roxxi left, what did she say, and in what language?"

Megan walked in. "It was a spell, the spell could also be said in English, but Beckett want's Jack dead, so he'd stop her before she would've finished. And, for the spell to work, she'd have to leave the ship for at least four hours any way!" Megan smiled. "Clever girl."

Teague looked at her, now interested. "What language did she say it in, if not English?"

Megan looked at him. "Atlantian." Everybody in the cabin stopped moving, except for Megan and Jade. Megan knew she should explain further. "My mother, Roxana Smith, is from Atlantis, but she left as a teenager for a honest husband. She said that she promised herself that she'd forget the life she had there and start a new one, above the water. That's probably why me and my sisters take to the sea so well."

Teague was still confused. "Are you telling me that Roxxi can speak Atlantian, and that she never-"

"She did." a voice answered weakly. Every one turned around and found Jack, awake. "Roxxi told me that years ago." Then he looked around. "Where is she?"

Teague sat down on his son's bed. "She's on the Endeavour, but don't worry. We'll be sure to blast that ship to bits!"

Jack suddenly had a serious look on his face. "Please be careful."

"Why? I'm sure Roxxi can protect herself against cannon fire." Teague said.

Megan nodded. "She is a smart woman." Jack shook his head, getting dizzy.

"Roxxi isn't who I'm worried about." Jack said. Then he pulled his knees up to his body, wrapped his arms around them, and hid his face in his arms. "If she dies, we'll lose two Sparrows."


	11. Beckett's Death

The next day, the Black Pearl sat in the water, next to the Misty Lady. Jack could see that Teague, as usual, wasn't even slightly worried, which bugged him to no end. _'How can he stay so clam?'_ Jack wondered. Then they saw the Endeavour take off, separating from the otherwise perfect line of ships.

Jack took off his hat and waved it at Teague, who did the same. "Make me proud boy!" Teague shouted as the Pearl sailed off into the battle zone. Then the pirates watched in horror as the Dutchman joined the Endeavour, knowing that the Pearl could not and would not survive this.

"Jack we're going to get killed!" Will shouted at him.

Jack looked at him from the helm. "Just be glad that we left the women and children on dry land." Then he sighed. "Though I wish I could've seen the kids grow up." Then he looked at the crew, suddenly feeling a burst of energy. "LOAD THE GUNS! WATCH YOUR STEP! DON'T STEP ON THE BEASTIE!" Mr. Gibbs ran up to him. "Both sides, sir?" Jack smiled, noticing something only he'd notice. "Port side only."

Barbossa heard this, and didn't like it. "Are ye trying to die? If ye are, I'd be more then happy to help!"

Jack pointed at the two ships. "They're to far port for us to sail in between them. We're going to have the Dutchman on our port and nothing starboard."

Soon, Jack's guess about the locations came true. Jack looked at the crew. "FIRE!" he shouted, and then all the ships fired their cannon. Jack then noticed something odd. The Endeavour was being rocked around, as if being fired at. Then he watched as a sail was furled, revealing a ship, the Treasure, beside the Endeavour. Roxxi stood at the helm, with the other women as her crew.

Soon after Roxxi appeared, everybody started boarding each other's ships to get in sword fights. Davy got onto the Pearl and quickly found Jack, who was fighting someone else. Davy was about to bring his sword down, into Jack's back, when another sword stopped his. Jack heard this and turned around, finding Roxxi next to him.

"Roxxi, this is between me and Fish Face, let me fight."

Roxxi nodded, then started fighting someone else. "You're dumber then you look, Sparrow!" Davy shouted, grabbing Jack's sword and snapping it in two before Jack could hurt him.

Roxxi was fight Calypso when she heard a sickening crack, followed by a painful thud. Everybody stopped, staring. Roxxi turned around, and saw Jack. He was unconscious on the deck, part of his red bandanna turning maroon. Davy then kicked him, then he heard a cry of pain. Davy looked at Roxxi, seeing a now bloody scythe in her hands, and Calypso's body on the deck.

They walked toward each other, both ready to fight to the death, when Lord Beckett walked over. When he pulled Davy aside to discuss the situation, Roxxi ran to Jack and grabbed his shoulders. "Jack wake up!" she said, then she shook him. "Jack, please wake up! I didn't come all the way out here to become a widow! Wake up now!"

"Mrs. Sparrow, I've decided to make you an offer." Lord Beckett said, walking over to her. "We'll leave the Pearl only if you come with me."

Megan ran to her sister. "Don't do it. Don't leave your husband when he's dying."

Roxxi stood up. "Megan, there might still be a chance if I do." Then she turned to Beckett. "Done."

Two British soldiers, obviously knowing the damage Roxxi was capable of, quickly tied her hands behind her back and lead her to a long boat. She was just about to get on the boat, when she looked at Jack, and started saying something in a language no one understood, except for Roxxi's sisters. Then she got on the boat, and, as the boat was lowered, Davy's and Beckett's men left. Megan looked at Barbossa. "Hector, help me get him in his cabin!"

That afternoon, Lord Beckett came into his cabin, and found one angry Roxxi sitting in his chair, with her boots resting on his desk, and important documents. "Roxxi, get your boots off my desk. She just shrugged and started examining her black nails. He got angry. "Get your dirty boots off my desk, you dirty wench.

She looked at him, amused. "You said that I had to go with you. You never said anything about listening to you or your orders, so I can do what ever I chose."

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were helping Danielle clean Jack up. "Will, could you hold him while I try to undo the bloody knot for his bandanna?" She asked, handing Elizabeth the wash cloth she was using on his face. Will nodded, and was soon holding him by the shoulders as Danielle worked on the knot. As soon as she untied it, the bandanna slipped off Jack's forehead. Elizabeth blushed, not being able help it. If he was handsome with it on, there were no words to describe how he looked without it. Even Will blushed a little, out of jealously. Then they heard they door open.

"How is he?" Teague asked, rushing over. Elizabeth looked at him, and slowly shook her head. Teague looked at Jack as Danielle wrapped a clean cloth on his head. "Luv, make sure to check his back. I heard Davy kicked him." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, both stunned that neither of them thought of that. Slowly, the parents flipped him over and took his shirt off.

Then they saw the tattoo on his back and the back of his arms. Danielle was the first to react. "That's the Desiderata! I told him that poem years ago!" Then she gave Teague a sharp look. "After you decided to beat him with the code book."

"Konichiwa!" Jade said, walking in. "Is Captain Jack-san alright?" Elizabeth shook her head.

Will looked at Jade. "Before Roxxi left, what did she say, and in what language?"

Megan walked in. "It was a spell, the spell could also be said in English, but Beckett want's Jack dead, so he'd stop her before she would've finished. And, for the spell to work, she'd have to leave the ship for at least four hours any way!" Megan smiled. "Clever girl."

Teague looked at her, now interested. "What language did she say it in, if not English?"

Megan looked at him. "Atlantian." Everybody in the cabin stopped moving, except for Megan and Jade. Megan knew she should explain further. "My mother, Roxana Smith, is from Atlantis, but she left as a teenager for a honest husband. She said that she promised herself that she'd forget the life she had there and start a new one, above the water. That's probably why me and my sisters take to the sea so well."

Teague was still confused. "Are you telling me that Roxxi can speak Atlantian, and that she never-"

"She did." a voice answered weakly. Every one turned around and found Jack, awake. "Roxxi told me that years ago." Then he looked around. "Where is she?"

Teague sat down on his son's bed. "She's on the Endeavour, but don't worry. We'll be sure to blast that ship to bits!"

Jack suddenly had a serious look on his face. "Please be careful."

"Why? I'm sure Roxxi can protect herself against cannon fire." Teague said.

Megan nodded. "She is a smart woman." Jack shook his head, getting dizzy.

"Roxxi isn't who I'm worried about." Jack said. Then he pulled his knees up to his body, wrapped his arms around them, and hid his face in his arms. "If she dies, we'll lose two Sparrows."


	12. The New Pirate King

"Mr. Pintel, do you know where Daddy is? I want to ask him a question." Amara asked, walking up to Pintel and Ragetti.

Pintel nodded. "He's in his cabin, but I might be able to answer yer question, if ye'd ask."

Amara nodded. "Everybody been talking about a 'baby on the way' but where do they come from?"

Ragetti looked up from his rum bottle. "They come from inside-"

"What Ragetti means is 'a bird brings the baby', right Ragetti?" Pintel said. Ragetti shook his head, and Pintel smacked him on the head. "Don't tell the little girl that!"

Amara tugged at Pintel's shirt. "A sparrow brings it, right?"

"No, sparrows are too small." Ragetti said. "They taste mighty good in a stew!" Pintel smacked him in the head again, then turned to Amara. "Why don't ye ask yer Da'?"

In Jack's cabin, Jack was looking at the charts at his desk, when Amara came in. "Daddy, where to babies come from?" She asked.

Jack was too busy and didn't notice her. "Sea turtles." He said, not even thinking about it.

Amara nodded, unsure of this answer, and left. On deck, Amara found Roxxi, patching up a sail. "Mommy, Daddy said that-"

"Amara, listen to your father!" Roxxi said, not looking up from her work. "And where's your brother?"

Amara shrugged. "I dunno. He went to the galley last night and didn't come back."

Roxxi looked up from her work. "He went alone? I clearly remember telling you two not to go wondering around alone at night."

"Afraid the crew might hurt them, Mrs. Sparrow?" Barbossa asked.

Roxxi shook her head. "No, I'm afraid they might cause the damage."

Amara tugged at Barbossa's jacket. "Hector, can I play with Jack?"

Barbossa plucked the monkey off his shoulder and handed him to the waiting girl. "Just don't shoot him this time?"

Roxxi gave him a shocked look. "'JUST DON'T SHOOT HIM THIS TIME?'! HECTOR, YOU TAUGHT MY DAUGHTER HOW TO FIRE A PISTOL?!"

Barbossa shook his head, holding his hands up. "Not me. It t'was yer husband who taught them anything wit weapons."

Then Jack walked over to Roxxi. "Luv, can I talk to you?" He asked, gesturing back to his cabin.

Roxxi shrugged. "Hector, do you mind watching her?" She asked, pointing at Amara. Barbossa nodded. "She has my monkey, I've already been keepin' an eye on her." Then he pulled a perfectly green apple out of his pocket, leaned against the railing, and took a bite out of the fruit.

In the cabin, Jack pulled out a chair in front of a mirror for Roxxi, then waited for her to sit down. "Roxxi, close your eyes and hold your bangs up." Roxxi followed his direction, then felt a cloth wrap around her forehead. She felt it tighten as a knot was tied. Jack then leaned down to her ear. "You can open your eyes now, luv." She opened her eyes, and saw a light blue bandana wrapped around her head. She dropped her bangs, and watched as the front of the cloth was partly covered now. She looked at Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me about your nightmare?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Jack said, handing her a rum bottle. "Besides, we've got bigger problems now."

Roxxi looked at him, confused. "What could be worse then those horrible nightmares?"

Jack opened a rum bottle for himself. "Davy took our son, and wont give him back, until we agree to a battle on land."

Roxxi drank some rum out of her bottle. "We've got all the Pirate Lords on our side." Jack gave her a hopeless look.

"And he's got his crew, plus the Company."

Roxxi walked back over to Barbossa. He smiled, amused by her newest accessary. "Got your self a bandana now. It suits you." He said, throwing the apple core over the side of the ship.

Roxxi nodded. "We need to have an emergency meeting of the Brethren Court." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Sparrow, where would we have a meeting, and why?"

Roxxi gave him a serious look. "You'll just have to wait for that."

Six hours later, the nine Pirate Lords stood on the deck of the Misty Lady. Teague had them meet there because of the fact that eight of the nine pirates wanted Jack dead. Each Pirate Lord brought one crew member with them, just for safety, and Treasure stood in front a box that the Pirate Lords placed their swords in, in place of the globe. Roxxi stood with Jack, holding his hand. Barbossa had his own hand around Megan's waist. "Sparrow, why did the two of you decide on this meeting?"

"Davy controls the Company, and wants us to either fight them on land, or he'll get rid of all of us." Jack said, then sighed. "Starting with Jackie." Everyone went silent, even Villanueva and Captain Chevalle, who were just fighting. Everyone knew that if Jackie were killed, they'd lose a future pirate, which would not be good for the future of piracy. They suddenly understood that the problem was bigger then they thought.

"Jackie, even if you all agree to fight, only the Pirate King can declare war. And since Elizabeth is no longer the Pirate King, we need to vote again." Teague pointed out.

Roxxi held Jack's hand in the air. "All those in favor of Jack Sparrow being the Pirate King, say 'aye'!" Barbossa was stunned to hear eight 'aye's for Jack, with Jack voting for himself.

Jack looked at the six other Pirate Lords, the ones that voted for him. "You all want me as your Pirate King?"

Sao Feng nodded, Jade standing behind him. "So, if we do go fight on land, you'll be in the front." Jack was about to say something, when Roxxi covered his mouth.

They could hear whispering, like someone saying a spell. Megan sighed, understanding the words being said, and by who. "Now they've got Calypso, and we've got a 'not fully awakened death goddess'."

Jade nodded. "And Davy-san has the whole Company."

Roxxi looked out at the ocean. "We're dreadfully out numbered, and few of us have been trained to fight on land."

Jack glared at Barbossa. "And I'm sure we all trust each other."

Then Roxxi left Jack's side and walked over to the railing. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! NOW SHOW YOUR SELVES!" Roxxi shouted. Then she found a rum bottle and threw it.

Jack walked over to his wife, embarrassed. "Roxxi, luv, did we drink too much rum today?" Then he realized that the rum bottle didn't make a splash like it should've. Jack looked overboard and didn't see it. Every body on the Misty Lady watched as a ship appeared next to them, as the main sail was folded up.

The captain, a woman with tangled auburn locks for hair, took a rope and boarded the Misty Lady. "Captain Jack Sparrow, is that ye?!" She asked.

"Laura, it's nice to see you after all these years!" Jack said, sarcastically.

The woman shook her head. "Jack, it's me, Arabella."

Jack shook his head, confused. "You can't be. If you married Bill and had Will, then you should be dead."

Arabella shook her head. "Aye, most of that is true, it's just that I faked my own death, so that my son could try to find Bill, like he wanted." Then she turned to Roxxi. "So, are those sails I sold ye still holding well?"

Roxxi nodded, holding Jack's hand. "I know how you feel about your son."

Later, while Arabella talked to her family, Roxxi pulled Jack aside. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just worried. You don't need to worry about me." Jack said."Besides, we might want to check on that nightmare I've been having, aye?"

Roxxi nodded, then pulled a paper out of her pocket. "I already started getting ready for the spell, just need this stuff. We should be able to do it tonight, when the full moon is high enough."


	13. A Spell

That night, in the captain's cabin of the Pearl, Jack watched as Roxxi arranged some dried rose petals and red candles in a circle around herself. Jack already had a knife out. "How much this time?" He asked, placing the knife's blade against his left arm.

Will came in, holding a bowl of water. "Roxxi, why does Jack have a knife at his arm?"

Roxxi smiled at her cousin. "We need some blood of a fortune teller, even if said person can only see a little bit into the future."

Will pointed at Jack. "You can see the future?"

Jack nodded. "Just a few of the bad bits."

"But what are you doing?" Will asked, turning back to Roxxi.

She just shook her head. "Ah, you should never question a mystic."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Especially one who could tell you and kill you at the same time, wearing a smile the whole time."

Roxxi pointed to the door. "Keep watch. Make sure Jade doesn't come."

Will looked confused. "She's below deck, serving tea like usual."

Roxxi nodded. "She might come when we draw Jack's blood, if she can smell it. After all, we don't know what a vampire can or can't do. So it'd be best if we, meaning you Will, should be keeping a weather eye."

Will suddenly looked scared. "What should I do, if she tries to attack me?"

Jack threw a garlic bulb at Will. "Oh, and no one comes in, savvy?"

After Will left, Roxxi held Jack's left wrist. "Sorry Jack, but for this spell, I have to be the one holding the knife." She said.

Jack handed the knife to her, knowing that she did not want to hurt him. "Don't worry, Cici, I'll be fine." He said, causing her to smile.

"I thought I'd never hear you call me that, Jackie. After all, you haven't use that nickname for me since we joined the Company." Jack then felt the knife cut through his skin. Roxxi squeezed the cut, forcing blood out. The few drops fell into a bowl of salt water. Then, as Roxxi got mixed in other ingredients, Jack went into their cabin to get a large crystal ball.

He walked back out of the sleeping quarters, and found Roxxi wearing a chain belt, with matching bracelets and anklets, that all had charms handing off. He couldn't help but to think that Roxxi, in her current outfit, did learn a lot from her teacher, Tia Dalma. He could see her boots next to the cabin, showing the 'P' branding on her right ankle. "Roxxi, sure you should be walking about with no boots on?" He asked.

Roxxi turned to look at him. "Don't worry, I've also got lucky charms on the belt."

On the deck, Will was standing watch, when Jade walked over to him. "Konichiwa, Will-chan!" She said, sounding as cheerful as usual. Then she stopped, suddenly glaring at Will. "It seems that Jack-san is bleeding. Shouldn't we go help him?"

Will shook his head. "Roxxi can take care of it."

Jade smiled, not looking happy. "But we both know Roxxi can be a busy person, with her kids and helping the crew."

"Will, where's Jack?" Barbossa asked, walking over, followed by the six other Pirate Lords and Teague.

Will shook his head. "Captain's orders, 'no one comes in'."

Teague walked up to Will, grabbed his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. "I think the captain's father can over rule that order."

Then Amara walked over. "Ahoy! Guess what, I learned a new trick!" Teague looked at her, releasing Will's shirt.

In the cabin, Roxxi and Jack heard what was going on. "Didn't we have Amara go to bed two hours ago?" Jack asked, getting up.

Roxxi grabbed his arm. "Not yet! Look at the ball." They both watched as Jack's nightmare played out in the crystal ball. Then it showed an island, one island made up of volcanos...

Then Teague stormed in, having waited long enough. "Jack Sparrow, what's going on?" He asked. With the crystal ball, candles, rose petals, bowl of salt water, open spell book, a bloody knife, and Jack's bleeding arm, things did not look right.

Jack smiled, getting up. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Teague picked up his son's arm and showed it to Jack. "Right, 'nothing at all'?"

Jack snatched his arm back. "It was just a spell, nothing big. Just to see if those dreams might come true."

Teague leaned closer to his son. "What did ye find?"

Jack looked down at Beastie, who was holding a rope in his mouth. "It might come to be. If it does, it will be at some island made of nothing but volcanos."

"That must be Isla de Mythica." Teague said. "No one's ever been there and told about it. Some say one, only one, person has."

Jack looked curious. "Who?"

Teague pointed at Roxxi. "Stories say, Roxxi is the only person ever crazy enough to find it. Which is part of the reason why no pirate is willing to make her an enemy."

That's when he realized something. "Davy wants us to meet him there. That's why we saw that little island." Jack said.

Then Barbossa tapped him on the shoulder. "We need a flag."

Jack looked at him. "We have a flag. In fact, we have nine, no ten, no twelve different flags."

Sao Feng rolled his eyes. "We're fighting as one army, we should have one flag."

Roxxi smiled. "I think I could design something we'll all like, I just need your flags, for material."

"WHAT!" All nine Pirate Lords and Teague shouted.

Roxxi shook her head at them. "I'm just joking, I only need to see them." Everybody let out a sigh of relief and , after all that needed to be said was said, left for their own ships. Roxxi went back into Jack's cabin.

Jack then knelt down in front of Amara. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" He asked.

She frowned at him. "One more hour?" She asked.

Jack shook his head. "Two minutes."

Amara shook her head. "Fifty more minutes?"

"Ten minutes."

"Two more hours?"

"One more hour."

Amara smiled, kissed her father's cheek, and ran off. "Thanks very much!"

Jack walked back into his cabin, and found needles and thread, charting the corse they'd need to take. Jack looked at the red pin at the end of the line. It wasn't stabbed into any piece of land, and there was none around it. Jack went into the sleeping quarters, and found Roxxi brushing her hair.

He took the brush and started on the back of her head. "You've really been there?" He asked.

Roxxi nodded. "I've been to many places you'd only dream of." Jack placed the brush on the night stand and wrapped his arms around Roxxi's shoulders.

"There's one place I'd like to go to, tonight. Just the two of us." He then picked her up and placed her in the bed...


	14. The Fighting Lovebirds

The next day, Will was walking around below deck. He wanted to go on a walk, but there was no space on deck, so this would have to do. Then he saw Beastie, holding a boot in his mouth, Elizabeth's boot. "Beastie, drop it!" Will said, annoyed with the tiger cub. Beastie looked at Will, and ran down the hall. Will rolled his eyes. "Good thing William's in Port Royal. He'd be all over this tiger and his antics!" Will mumbled to himself. Then he tripped on something on the floor: Elizabeth's boot. He looked up just in time to see the cub run into a cabin, one he's never seen before. Then he heard what sounded a piano being played from it. He stood up and walked to the cabin. Jack was too focused on the piano to notice his guest.

"What the blood hell?" Will said, scaring Jack off the piano bench.

Jack then stood up and brushed off his clothes. "William! That's the first time I've ever heard you curse!" Jack said, smiling. "Probably your first time doing said action! What brings you here?"

Will pointed at Beastie, who was sitting next to Jack. "Your tiger stole Elizabeth's boot."

Jack looked at Beastie, who started to whimper. "Bad Beastie! Bad boy!" Jack said, just to tease Will, who could tell it was a joke. "Will, I'm sure he didn't mean to, he's just bored."

Meanwhile, Roxxi was in Jack's cabin, sewing, when Barbossa came in. "The other captains want their flags back." He said.

Roxxi, having almost stabbed her finger with the needle, glared at him. "Tell those dirty bilge rats they'll have to wait, will you?" She asked, then got back to sewing. Treasure was sitting nearby, resting in the sunlight coming in from the window.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, smiling at the irony of this. "It's funny how, after over a decade, the two of ye didn't change a bit." Then he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his face. "Ye still even look like yer only sixteen." Roxxi couldn't help but to blush as he kissed her hand. When Barbossa lowered her hand, the couldn't help but to stare at her icy blue eyes. _'She's speechless for once.'_ He thought, smiling.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked, glaring at his wife and his enemy. "Barbossa, get out of my cabin!" Barbossa, for once, listened to Jack and left. Once alone, Jack walked over to Roxxi, who was standing now, her sewing supplies on the desk. "Roxxi, what was that?" He asked, slamming his fist against the wobbly desk.

Roxxi looked at the door, then back at him. "That was nothing, he just took me by surprise, that's all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just like that kiss, right? Back on that island, before you tried to kill me?"

Roxxi glared at him. "Jack, we were trying to make sure we didn't get caught by Davy's crew!"

Jack then threw a book at her. "Then why didn't you bring me instead of Hector to begin with?"

Roxxi, having had enough of this arguing, threw a rum bottle at him. "CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO ENDANGER YOU!" Then she picked up her stuff and left.

That night, Fitzy climbed up to the crow's nest, to start his shift, and found Roxxi there, sewing. "Mrs. Sparrow, shouldn't you be on deck?" He asked.

Roxxi looked up and smiled at him. "Just call me Roxxi, I can't stand the formalities of being called 'Miss' of 'Mrs' anything."

Fitzy bowed to her. "But you're the captain's wife, I can not address you so informally."

Roxxi rolled her eyes. "You also can not disobey the captain's wife."

In the crew's cabin, all the men there were sitting in their hammocks, drinking rum, while Jade filled the empty cups. They still were nervous about her after finding out she was a vampire, but, to them, she's still a woman. Jade was serving Mr. Gibbs when Jack came in, looking more depressed then ever. "Jack-san, want some rum?" She asked, smiling.

Jack glared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be drinking someone's blood right now?"

Jade shook her head. "Sao Feng is very helpful with giving Jade-chan blood. Now please sit."

"Jackie, why don't ye sit o'er here?" Teague shouted, across the room from him. "I need to talk to ye any way."

Jack walked over and sat at a hammock across from his father. "What do you want?"

Teague smiled. "I've been doing some research about the Death Goddess Legend, and found that the goddess has to be fully awaken before officially being a real goddess, which means that she has to complete some steps."

Jack, who just got a rum bottle, took a swing of the drink, then looked back at Teague. "Is a scythe involved?" Jack asked.

"Aye, there's a scythe in the last steps. Why do ye ask?" Teague said, looking alarmed. Jack sighed, not wanting to say.

"She's been training with a scythe for months, and has become scary with it." He smiled at how strangely impressed he was. "She even has willed it to appear in her hands when Beckett threatened her."

Teague rolled his eyes. "Jackie, yer going to lose her, if she does awaken as the goddess. Since she will be granted great powers over death, she will forget every thing about ye, and everyone else important to her. Every person will be her enemy, even those she' usually protect with her life."

"How did you learn all this?" Jack asked. Teague took a book out of his jacket and threw it to Jack. "The volcano Goddess ye met years ago has met every death goddess there has been. She's also found that not every one has fully awaken."

Jack looked at the journal, which looked like a captain's log book, only with burnt corners on some of the pages. "How many have?"

Teague sighed. "Only one came close, Roxxi's great grand mother, before she committed suicide." Jack looked at the rum bottle on the floor, next to Beastie.

"What happened to the others?"

"They died before they could get all the powers." Teague said. He then decide to change the subject. He pointed at Beastie. "Jackie, I remember ye always wanted some kind of exotic animal as a pet, but why a tiger?"

Jack shrugged. "It pulled him out of a river, and he's been following me since." Jack went to drink his rum, only to find an empty bottle. He looked at Beastie, who stared up at him. "Beastie, did you drink the rum?"

Teague rolled his eyes. "Yer tiger can open rum bottles?"

Jack nodded. "I thought him that when I was bored."


	15. Anamaria

The next day, a woman was sitting in a fishing boat, mumbling to herself. "'Just sail me to the Pearl' he said 'and I'll make you my first mate' then he sails away on the Pearl while I'm sleeping in the long boat! Bloody pirate! Bloody sea! BLOODY JACK SPARROW!" Then she saw a boy in a long boat, pouring buckets of water out of the sinking craft. She smiled as she got near to him. "Need a ride, lad?"

The boy looked up and nodded. He looked back at the sinking boat, then grabbed a rope the woman was holding out to him. He got on the fishing boat, then looked back and saw the boat sink. "Good thing I got off." He said, turning and smiling at the woman, who recognized the smile.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. The boy bowed at her.

"I'm Jack Sparrow, but everyone just calls me 'Jackie'."

The woman smiled. "Have you ever heard of Anamaria?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Aye, Mr. Gibbs said she was good at drinking games. Mr. Cotton's parrot said that she was pretty, I think."

She smiled. "I'm Anamaria, lad."

Jackie suddenly thought of something. "Can you take me to the Black Pearl, the Misty Lady, the Treasure, or any of the Pirate Lords' ships?"

"The Pirate Lords?!" Anamaria asked, surprised by the fact that they actually were together. Jackie nodded, then pointed to where he was headed.

"They're that way. I need to get there before my Mum and Da get too worried." Then he smiled, very angry looking.

"And before the solar eclipse." Anamaria looked at him, confused.

"Why 'before' the solar eclipse?"

Jackie shrugged. "I dunno, I just heard Davy talk about something happening to Mum."

That afternoon, Jack was on the deck of the Pearl, fixing his bandana, when a fish flew past him. He looked at the fish, now on deck, when another fish hit him. Jack, now angry, stood up and look over the side of the ship, where the fish came from. Then he saw the fishing. "Bugger, I'd might as well help them." Jack said, throwing a rope ladder to the boat.

He was planning to yell at who ever came up, until he saw Jackie climb up. "Jackie, you got away from Davy?!" Jack said, surprised. Then he saw Anamaria climb up the ladder. "Anamar-"

He got slapped before he could finish saying her name. She glared at him. "After I forgave ye fer stealing by boat, ye left in a fishing boat while ye sailed away with the Pearl!" Anamaria yelled at him.

Jack raised his hands up. "I was in a rush! I promised I'd go back to Tortuga for Gibbs."

Anamaria pointed a finger at Jack, accusingly. "And ye promised me a job!"

Jack shrugged. "I forgot!"

"You forgot what?" Roxxi asked. Then Jack rolled his eyes at his wife.

"You wouldn't care even if I told you!" Roxxi glared at Jack, then turned her attention to the other woman on deck.

"Who are you?" Anamaria smiled at Roxxi, noticing that Jackie had went to go play with Beastie.

"I'm Anamaria. I'm an old friend of Jack's."

"How come you never said anything about her?" Roxxi asked Jack. "You told me about every one of your old friends, except for one woman who seems to know you very well. Jack, how can I trust you?"

Jack held up his fingers, as if to make a point. "At the same time, I barely know half the people you know, so how can I trust you? I've even seen you kiss one of the crew members after we got married. How do I even know Amara is my child?" Roxxi slapped him, then stormed off.

"Who was that?" Anamaria asked, curious.

Jack sighed. "That was my wife, Roxxi."

She gave him a surprised look. "The Legendry Captain Roxxi married you, a unsuitable excuse for a bilge rat?"

That night, Jack went below deck, passed the crew's cabin door, then took a few steps back to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, he wasn't, they were really paired up at tables, playing chess. He couldn't help but smile at the first thought that came to his head: _'Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the World's Greatest Chess Team.'_ He then saw a hand waving at him from the corner of his eye.

"Jack, get over here, now!" Teague shouted. He was sitting alone, with a chess set already out and two rum bottles on either side of the table. Jack rolled his eyes, looking at the familiar chess set. He remembered, as a child, always getting scolded when he tried to touch it, because it was made out of rare crystals. Jack then sat down.

"So, why are you so mad?"

Teague gestured to the other men. "I've already beat all of these bilge rats of yer's. I even out smarted Joshamee, and he's the one who taught me how to play!"

"So your problem is that you're bored, so you yell at me to play chess with you?" Jack asked, already moving a white pawn up one square.

Teague moved a black pawn, then drank some rum, thinking for a moment. "I think this is the first time yer kids went to bed without a fuss. Though, I think that having them go to bed at eight is a bit, extreme." Jack got up from the table, not even moving any of his pieces on the board.

"I think I just heard someone call me from the deck." Then Jack left the table, leaving Teague to wonder what was the real reason his son left like that. He didn't hear anybody on deck call Jack...

"Mind if I join ye?" Barbossa asked Teague, setting Jack the Monkey on the table.

Teague pointed at the monkey. "Only if your little beast gets off the table."

Barbossa sat down, then placed the monkey on his shoulder. "That's a nice chess set ye has."

Teague rolled his eyes, knowing where he was headed. "It's a family heirloom, and so not for sale." Then Teague remembered some thing: Barbossa was part of Jack's crew years ago, so he might know something about his strange behavior...

"Do you know why Jack so protective over the kids?" Teague asked, handing the other man a green apple as payment.

Barbossa took the apple and bit into it. "It happened when we were searching for any clues to the location of Isla de Muerta, when the most unexpected thing happened: Roxxi got pregnant. Of course, we knew that Jack was the father, since he was the only man who'd be able to, well ye knows."

Barbossa's face suddenly fell from the memory. "It was a few weeks after we found out about there being a babe on the way when we were attacked. Jack had Roxxi locked in his cabin, but somehow, someone got in and attacked her. She received a hard blow to her stomach, and lost the babe." Barbossa then bit into the apple again. "They had already picked names for the babe before they lost it, and they actually used them for their kids."

"Why didn't he tell me about that?" Teague asked, worried. Afterall, he remembered Jack talking about looking for the island when he was sixteen, which meant that he's had those memories for the past sixteen years.

Barbossa sighed, obviously bothered by the memories himself." That's not something Jack likes to talk about. Only me, Bootstrap, Pintel and Ragetti know about it, only cause we were there, and we don't usually talk about it either. We think he blames himself for it."

"Why would he blame himself?" Teague asked, knowing that Jack usually avoids taking the blame for anything. Barbossa used a finger to tip the king piece over.

"He thinks that he cursed the babe, at least that's what I read out of his log book." Teague rolled his eyes at Barbossa's manners, or lack of manners, he wasn't sure.

On deck, Jack was at the helm, thinking, when he noticed something. There was a long boat missing. Then remembered Roxxi hasn't been seen all day. He shook his head, knowing that where ever the long boat was, Roxxi was sure to be nearby. Now the question was where would Roxxi want to go. Jack was about to take a swing out of the rum bottle when it hit him: Roxxi knew Davy had a powerful spell book, and, if he knew her well, she wanted that book...


	16. The Spell Book

Meanwhile, Roxxi was in the captain's cabin of the Dutchman, searching through trunks and chests. "If I were Fish Face, where would I keep a powerful spell book?" She asked herself, then she remembered that Davy plays the organ. If there was an organ in the cabin, there had to be a bench. She knew, from Jack's piano bench, that the benches for pianos open up, so it would make sense if the same happens with the organ bench.

She walked over to the bench, and tried to open it, but it, like everything else on the ship, was covered in barnacles. Roxxi then took out a knife and pried off some of them. After she got enough off, she was able to open it. She smiled as she pulled a large book out of the compartment. It seemed that it was the only thing that wasn't covered in barnacles. Roxxi opened the book and began to flip through the pages. After finding the spell she wanted, she placed a piece of cloth in the book and closed it.

She got up, holding the book, and turned around to leave. She was just about to open the door when Davy opened it. He looked at her and smiled. "Well look who it is, the lost bird's wife. Though I think ye'd ought to be called the lost bird now." He said, blocking her way out.

Roxxi smiled back. "Thanks for the new name, but I really need to get going now."

Davy grabbed her arm. "Do ye really think just because yer a woman, I'd let you leave after sneaking onto my ship?" He asked.

Roxxi shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way." Then she kicked his good leg. He fell to the deck, releasing her arm. Roxxi waved to him and took off running. "I knew I should've brought Treasure. Why didn't I bring that cat?" Then a man grabbed her arm. Roxxi looked at him, then tilted her head to the side. "Goodness, you all just get uglier and uglier."

"Bo'sun, I believe this issue should be settled with the cats, since she's such a cat person." Davy said smiling.

Roxxi glared at him. "Oh yes, I just love cats."

Davy handed the Bo'sun the cats-o'-nine. "Since she is supposed to be the death goddess, there's no need to show mercy. Forty lashes." The Bo'sun looked at him like he was crazy.

"Forty sir? That's enough to kill a man!"

Davy nodded. "If she's a goddess, then that shouldn't kill her. If not, then that's one less bird to worry about." Forty lashes later, Roxxi was holding onto a rope with one hand, her shirt in the other, while still glaring at Davy. The fact that she was still standing surprised everybody on deck. Davy smiled at his idea. "Forty more!" He shouted at the bo'sun. Before he could, however, Calypso grabbed the cats and threw them.

"Davy Jones, I think that is enough." Davy nodded, surrendering.

Below deck, Calypso helped Roxxi into her cabin. Once there, Calypso told Roxxi to lay down on the bed. After she did, Calypso started to clean the wounds. When Roxxi flinched, Calypso smiled, then handed Roxxi a cloth. Roxxi looked at it, recognizing the scent. It smiled like rum, tropical fruits, and the sea, which meant it had to be Jack's jacket. "Calypso, where did you get this?"

"Your husband took it off while trying to give the tiger a bath." Calypso said. Roxxi looked at the woman.

"I don't get it, why are you helping me? Last time we met, I stabbed you!"

Calypso smiled at Roxxi. "I think I owe my life to you. After all, you had the power to destroy me while I was in you, and yet, even after you knew about me, you did nothing. I don't know how to thank you enough." Then Calypso thought for a moment. "We need to get you off this ship as soon as we can."

Below the deck of the Black Pearl, Jack was watching the crew play their games, when Mr. Gibbs ran up to him. "Captain, there's a long boat coming on our port side." Gibbs said.

Jack smiled, knowing what it had to mean. "Don't let Teague find out." Jack ordered, then he walked over to his father. "Hey dad, Joshamee said he wants a rematch!"

When Jack got on deck, the long boat was just being hoisted up. He was just as shocked as everybody else on deck to see Calypso with Roxxi. Jack then walked over and offered Roxxi his hand. She took his hand, smiling, but then collapsed against him. Jack could see blood running down the back of her legs. "What happened?" Jack asked Calypso, angry.

Roxxi placed her finger on his mouth. "She's been helping me, Jack."

After Jack got Roxxi into his cabin, he started to place bandages on her back. "How did you get my jacket?" He asked, curious.

Roxxi smiled. "Calypso brought it for me."

Jack nodded, then he squeezed the cloth he was holding. "Why did you go on the Dutchman, alone?"

"I didn't want anyone to come with me, so it would be quicker." Roxxi said. "Of course it wouldn't work. Why would it?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his wife's complaints. Then after he placed the last bandage on her back, he helped her sit up. Then he kissed her. "Don't do that again, luv. You had me worried."

She looked him in the eye. "Captain Jack Sparrow, 'worried'?" Jack nodded, then he rolled his eyes, knowing what the underlaying meaning of her words was.

"You still want that bloody book, don't you?"

A few hours later, some one on the Dutchman saw a fishing boat sailing towards them. They could see two men and a woman. Davy knew that the woman was Calypso, and that the two men were giving her a ride back. The crew tied the fishing boat to the ship as the two men and Calypso boarded the Dutchman. She walked over to Davy. "Davy, I'm going to get some tea for these two sailors so I can talk to them. Do you mind if we use your cabin?" After Davy shook his head, Calypso lead the sailors to the captain's cabin.

"See, wasn't that so much easier then what you did?" One of the sailors asked his partner. The other sailor smacked him up side the head.

"Will you shut it, Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"You know, for some strange reason, I never tire of seeing you in my clothes, Roxxi." Roxxi rolled her eyes, then grabbed the book from Davy's desk.

"That was easier then I thought it would be." Then they both turned around and saw Davy standing there. He pushed Jack aside and grabbed Roxxi's throat, then trapped her against the wall with his crab claw. Roxxi threw Jack the book, causing Davy to left her off the floor.

Meanwhile, Jack's crew was on deck, waiting for Jack and Roxxi to return when they heard a whistle. Barbossa, Bootstrap, Pintel and Ragetti recognized it and knew what it meant. Barbossa shook his head, knowing that this was bound to happen. "LOAD THE GUNS!" He shouted.

Teague walked over to him. "Why should we?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Captain's order."

In Davy's cabin, Jack was holding a bird shaped whistle. Davy was so distracted by the noise, that Roxxi was able to kick him. Then Roxxi grabbed Jack's hand and started running. On the deck, they had to sword fight just to get to the railing closest to the Pearl. Once there, Jack caught a rope Teague threw to him. Roxxi pushed him off the deck. He had no choice but to swing over to the Pearl. Then Roxxi jumped off the ship, with a flip. Jack shook his head at her. "Show off."

Jack reached his hand down to Roxxi as she climbed up the ladder, with a smile on her face. "That felt great." She said, then she realized something. "It shouldn't have felt good, it should've stung. That's what salt water usually does."

"It's fresh water." Phebe said, holding a water ball. Roxxi smiled, then turned to Jade. "Jade, how fast can you get a ship this size to go?" Jade looked up at the sails, curious about the question herself.


	17. Thoughts of Death

The next day, Roxxi woke up early and walked out to the deck. She found Teague standing there, holding a paper. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Teague nodded, handing Roxxi the paper. "I got this from the ship I attacked, when I found Fitzy. I wanted to give this to you when things calmed, but it looks like that won't be happening soon."

"If at all." Roxxi added, before looking at the paper. It was a list of every pirate, with the names of deceased pirates crossed out. She knew many of the people on the list, some were even friends. Then she saw her parents names, and noticed they were crossed out. She nodded to thank Teague, then went back into her cabin.

"Roxxi, where were you?" Jack asked, then he noticed the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"They're dead."

"Who?"

"My parents." She said.

"Roxxi, we're going to go into battle in a few days, lets do something with your hair." Jack said. "So it's not in your face so much." Then he walked over, holding a small bag and a brush.

"Oh yeah!" Roxxi said, pulling out some cloth. "I finally finished the flag!" The flag had all of the designs of the other flags in a ring, with Jack's flag in the middle.

Ten minutes later, Teague was below deck with the kids. _'They're just like Jack, split into two.'_ He thought, smiling.

"It's a shame dat ye missed yer son growin' up." A voice said. Teague turned around and saw Tia Dalma.

"So Danielle is better now?" He asked.

"She's as well as she can be." Tia Dalma said. "Ye didn't tell Witty Jack?"

"I didn't want him to worry about her as well."

"Tia Dalma, look what Daddy taught me!" Amara shouted, showing off some of her newest sword fighting moves with her wooden sword.

"Show off." Jackie said.

"Don't call me a show off, you ugly cur!"

"Don't call me a cur, fat wench!"

"Nasty git!"

"Sea cow!"

"Landlubber!"

"Bar brat!"

"You son of a-"

Teague took out his pistol and shot a barrel, censering out the next word. "Amara Sparrow! That is a very bad word and a pretty little girl like you shouldn't be sayin that!"

"What happened?" Jack asked, running in with a brush in his hand.

"Your daughter almost said a bad word." Teague said. "One that a little girl like her shouldn't know."

"Is everybody alright?" Roxxi asked, holding some medical supplies in a basket. "Tia Dalma, when did you get here?"

"Roxxi, your true self is very close to awakening." Tia Dalma said, then she turned to Jack. "You must protect yer kids at all costs once she does."

"Don't worry!" Roxxi said. "I'm going to have the Pirate Lords bind me into human form. We even stole the book from Davy!"

"Dats not going to work, Mrs. Sparrow." She said. "Yer already bound in human form, and are freeing your self. Trying to bind you again might make your bounds weaker."

"Roxxi, let's get back to the cabin so I can finish your hair, ok?" Jack asked, pulling her out.

When they got back to the cabin, Roxxi looked at Jack, holding a knife. "Jack, do it."

"Do what?" Jack asked, confused until she pushed the knife into his hands. "No, I can't."

"If what Tia Dalma said is true, I'll lose my mind and I might hurt you, or the kids, or all three of you." Roxxi said. "I can't risk it!" Then she sighed. "At least try. Davy tried to kill me already, with the cats." Then she showed him her wrist, which had cut marks on it. "I even tried myself, but I couldn't. Maybe you can?"

"Roxxi, no." Jack said. "I'm not going to kill you." Then he stabbed the knife into the table. He had never seen Roxxi like this. She never tried to commit suicide, in fact, Jack's never met anyone who wanted to. So he didn't know how to react. "Roxxi, sit down so I can finish your hair."

After a while, Jack walked out and found Megan. "Hey Megan, can I talk to you?"

"You can talk to my sister, you know." She said. "I'm pretty sure she's not mad at you anymore. Though it was fun to listen to you two."

"I wanted to ask you about Roxxi." Jack said. "Has she talked about killing herself?"

"No, why?"

"She tried to." Jack said. "She even tried to get me to."

"Looks like you're already losing her." Teague said. "We're almost at the island."

Then Roxxi came out of the cabin, her black highlights braided. "It looks like we're ahead of Davy."

"Jade-chan made the wind blow Black Pearl chan ahead of Davy san." Jade said, drinking some tea. "Only by one day, but that better then nothing!" Then the ship lurched forward, causing Jade to spill her tea on her kimono. She started panicking, speaking Japanese.

"Roxxi, weren't you and your sister born in England?" Teague asked. "And spent the first few years of your lives there?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about Jade." Megan said. "She lived in Japan for so long that English has become more of a second language to her."

During the kids sword fighting practice that afternoon, Will came in, and was stunned by the moves they could do. "Jack, did you teach them all those moves?"

"No, Roxxi taught them the more advanced stuff." Jack said.

"Here's the sword you ordered." Will said, handing Jack the scabbard he was holding before leaving.

"Oi kids, I've got something to say!" Jack shouted, causing both kids to drop their wooden swords. "Tomorrow I want both of you to stay on the ship together, savvy?"

"Aye!" They both said in unison.

"Good." Jack said, then he handed Amara the scabbard to the new sword. "You might need this. Go find your Mum to train some more, ok?" After she left, Jack turned to his son. "Jackie, you remember those stories I told you about the Sword of Cortེs?"

"Aye." Jackie said.

"I never told you that you've had it strapped to your belt, did I?" Jack asked. "I had a little training with it from Cortེs himself, and I'm going to teach you what he taught me, savvy?"

That night, everybody ate dinner together on the deck. They sat in circles on the deck, grouped by who was friends with who. Everybody was sure that this was their last night alive, so everything was quieter then they thought it would be. Even at the ring of Pirate Lords, no one spoke.

Jack looked over to where Jackie and Amara were sitting, with Fitzwilliam, Pintel and Ragetti, and noticed that they weren't even talking. Amara didn't even touch her food. _'She must be troubled.'_ Jack thought. Then he noticed the scabbard on her lap, that held her first steel sword...

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth said, standing next to him. After Jack got up, Elizabeth lead him to the galley. "Jack, I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Jack asked.

"I never apologized for leaving you for the Kraken." She said. "And then you still help me whenever I need it."

"I thought that getting me out of the Locker was your way of apologizing." Jack said, before leaning down to her ear. "In case you didn't know, I already forgave you, Lizzie." Then he kissed her cheek before stepping back from her. "Besides, I'm usually too drunk to hold a gurge against people!"

"What about Barbossa?"

"I said 'usually'."

"Oi Jack, a word?" Teague asked, walking up to them.

After Elizabeth left, Jack turned to Teague. "So what do want?"

"Just thought we should talk before I board the Lady." Teague said. "I know that I haven't been much of a father in-"

"Correction: you didn't even try to be mu father." Jack said. "You even lied about your name, my birth, and even how I got my piece of eight!"

"Exactly, but I'm proud of you."

"Dad, do you think that the phrase 'love conquers all' is true?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Nothing, just a thought."

The next day, Jack got up and noticed that Roxxi wasn't in bed. He got up and walked out onto the deck and found the crew waiting for him, ready for battle. "Wait one moment, mates." He said, before kneeling in front of his kids. "You two stay here and watch each other's backs, savvy?"

"Aye Dad." They both said, before running off to find some where they could hide together.

"Pintel and Ragetti, you two stay here and protect the kids." Jack said. " Oi Fitzy! You also stay here!"

"My name is Fitzwilliam!"

"Sorry Fitzdalton but I really don't care right now!" Jack said.

"Jack, everybody else is ready!" Roxxi said, climbing up the side of the ship from a long boat. "Your father told me to tell you to hurry up." Then she sighed. "At least that's what he meant."

"The fact that we're ready before dawn is amazing." Jack said. "So mates, how can we make this interesting?" Then he noticed Roxxi trying to get him back into his cabin.

"Jack, I can't join you for the battle." Roxxi said. "I was thinking, you should fight them, while I take out Calypso."

"Didn't she help us?"

"She also told Davy that we were on his ship."

"I already told the kids what to do, and told Fitzy, Pintel and Ragetti to watch them." Jack said. "I've got no bloody idea why you trust Pintel and Ragetti to watch them."

"I trust them to know that there'll be hell if they fail." Roxxi said, and by the look in her eyes, Jack was sure she meant it...


	18. Battle on Isla de Mythica

By dawn, everybody was on land. The pirates' side had every lethal weapon they could think of, from cannons to frying pans, to Beastie. Jack looked back at the Pearl. _'Good bye kids.'_ He thought. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned and found Barbossa standing there. "What do you want Hector?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck." He said. "We're going to need it."

"Aye. We will, unless the plan me and Roxxi thought of works."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Marty shouted, pointing at the huge army headed for them.

"Let's show them what we humble pirates can do!" Jack said, walking up to the front. Barbossa followed him.

"So you're not going to run?"

"I can't, I've got a family counting on me not to run."

Two minutes later, everybody was fighting. Some one was about to stab Jack in the back when something killed the man first. Jack looked at the weapon in the man, a metal fan. Then saw Jade running over to get her fan. "Who made this for you?!"

"Will-chan."

Jack was about to say something when he was nearly stabbed. He turned around and started fighting a British Soldier. "Oi mate, wouldn't you rather be doing something else at the moment?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't you rather be part of a crew that actually notices that you're not just another person in the group?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"If you join my crew, you'd be a welcomed addition to the crew."

"You'll let me join?"

"Only if you'll fight as a crew member starting now."

The man took of his jacket, threw it on the ground, then started fighting other soldiers. Jack watched for a moment, then saw a little boy fight a soldier. The boy looked very familiar...

"OI!" Jack shouted, running over and blocking the sword meant for the child's back. "William, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Port Royal with your grandfather?"

"I'm looking for my parents." William said. "Do you know where they-"

"William?!" Elizabeth said, shocked to see her son.

"Lizzie, get him to the Pearl." Jack said. "Pintel and Ragetti shouldn't be hard to find. Then he moved to fight some fish person. Then he remembered something; everything needed for the Death Goddess to awaken was right there, except for one thing, the solar eclipse. _'Where's Dad?' _

He suddenly found himself back to back with Teague. "Oi Dad, when's that solar eclipse you warned be about?"

"I don't know!" Teague said. Then the whole island started to shake. Everybody looked at the island's six large volcanos, which were showing the first signs of an eruption.

"Jack!" A voice said. Jack looked down and saw Treasure.

"You're talking again?"

"Yes, Roxxi is at the mouth of the main volcano, fighting Calypso!" The cat said. "I told her that they shouldn't fight there but-" Treasure started meowing again.

"So talking for you comes and goes?" Jack asked. Treasure started running, followed by Jack. Davy saw Jack running and decided to follow.

At the mouth of the largest volcano, Roxxi stood there with her scythe while Calypso held a trident. Both women were glaring at each other. "You tricked us into trusting you!" Roxxi said.

"And you stabbed me!"

"You almost had me kill my husband!"

"You pirates trapped me in human form! All of you deserve to die!" Calypso shouted, before almost stabbing Roxxi, who moved out of the way just in time.

"You think being trapped is terrible?" Roxxi asked. "I'd rather be trapped then worry about being unbound."

"You'd rather be trapped in human form?" Calypso asked. "Why?

"I've got a family that I'll forget about if I'm unbound." She said.

Jack and Davy found them fighting. "Should we stop them?" Jack asked. Davy shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes. "Well you're no help." Then he walked up to them. "Ladies, how 'bout we stop fighting and talk like-"

"Stay out of this Jack!" Roxxi shouted. "This is between me and the Fish Wife!" Then the fighting got worse. Both women were determined to win, to kill the other.

"How did she get here so fast?" Jack asked himself, then he saw the horse from the Pearl. "Oh, the horse."

"What the Hell?" Davy said. "Why do you have a horse on yer ship?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "I think my sister in law brought it with her." Then Jack looked back at Davy. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" He said, before almost stabbing Jack. Pretty soon the volcano's shaking was ignored as the two fights raged on. Jack ducked from what would've been a deadly blow from Davy's sword, and the scythe without noticing it until it was stuck in the tree behind his head. He looked over at Roxxi, who pulled out two swords and continued fighting.

"OI!" Jack shouted as he dodged another would be deadly blow from Davy, who then grabbed Jack's sword and threw it into the volcano. Jack started running the best he could on the mouth of the volcano, then he tripped on something: a slingshot. He was about to get back up when he noticed the rocks around him, just the right size to...

"Ow!" Davy said, after getting hit with a rock on the forehead. Then another smacked into his eye. "SPARROW!"

"And I've never used a slingshot before." Jack said to himself.

"Jack, your 'Jar of Dirt'!" Roxxi shouted. "Remember the necklace you're wearing? It has the powers over land. USE THE BLOODY THING!"

"HOW?"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST-"

Before she could finish, Calypso pushed her into the volcano. Davy grabbed the scythe and threw it in. Jack noticed a crack in the lip of the volcano, then it grew until it collapsed, taking Jack, Davy, and Calypso with it.

"STOP!" He heard a scream, Amara screamed. Then something happened: he stopped falling because time stopped.

Jack 'stood' there, not knowing how to react. The last time this happened, he messed up the flow of time and nearly disappeared because of it. Not only that, but last time, he wasn't in the middle of falling when time stopped. Then a rope was thrown to him. "Jack, grab the rope!" Megan shouted.

"Oi Meg, what brings you here?" Jack asked as soon as he was up. Then he looked at Amara. "Sweet heart, what happened to your hair?" His daughter's hair did change, it went from just plain red hair to red with purple highlights.

"She found the time necklace." Megan said. "She stopped time. When a child under the age of five uses one of the necklaces' powers, their hair changes."

"Amara, sweetie, make time go again." Jack said. Once time started up again, he smiled. "Megan, take Amara and go! Take the horse!" Then he picked up Amara and placed her on the horse's back, taking her necklace off in the process. He looked at Megan, who was using her finger to check the wind direction.

"Jack, take her off the horse." Megan said.

"But isn't the horse the fastest way down hill?"

"Who said anything about going 'down hill'?"

Jack quickly took his daughter off the horse, worried about leaving her with a crazy person. Megan smiled, then pulled the blanket off the horse's back, revealing a pair of feathered wings. She then turned to Jack. "Now you can put her back on."

"Your horse has wings." Jack said. "Why does your horse have wings?"

"Well, do you think any of us has normal pets?" Megan asked. Jack nodded in agreement, after all, Treasure is his age and talks, Beastie thinks he's a dog, Angel: the Chihuahua turns into the Kraken, Jack the Monkey is one of the undead, and Mr, Cotton's parrot makes no sense when he talks.

"So does the horse have a name?"

"Pegasus." Megan said, petting the winged horse.

"I've been meaning to ask: if Roxxi has power over death and fire, Phebe has power over water, I've got power over earth, Jade has power over air, and Amara has power over time, what do you have?" Jack asked while putting Amara on Pegasus.

"Thunder." Megan said, holding a tiny thunder bolt in her hand.

"Wish me luck!" Jack said, jumping into the volcano.


	19. The Death Goddess Awakens

Jack opened his eyes and found himself laying in a forest, with Beastie next to him. "Oi Beastie, did you follow me into the volcano?"

"See!" a voice said. "I told you the man isn't dead. He's awake and talking right now!" Jack turned around and found himself face to face with a three year old girl. She had icy blue eyes and red hair with black highlights. She smiled at him. "Your kitty is pretty."

"Missy, this is a tiger." Jack said, sitting up and picking up his pet. "His name is Beastie."

"Hi Beastie!" The little girl said. "I'm Roxxi Smith."

Jack looked at the girl. _'If this little girl is Roxxi Smith, then she's the three year old version of my wife, which means that I've some how went back in time by twenty seven years! She doesn't act-'_

"It's rude to stare." The little Roxxi said.

'_I take that back, she acts just like Roxxi.'_ Jack thought. _'The only thing missing is- never mind, there she is.'_

"I told you so Treasure!" the little Roxxi said, smiling. Then she turned to Jack. "So what's your name?"

Jack thought for a moment. If he told her his name, would that affect the future. Then he remembered something about little kids, unless it's a life altering event, they don't remember anything after a few weeks. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Then they heard what sounded like two women yelling at each other, followed by explosions. Jack could tell that the noise was closer, grabbed the little Roxxi and jumped just as a fire ball nearly slammed into them. Jack looked up and saw Roxxi and Calypso fighting again. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Jack got up, he was pushed aside by Davy. Being a three year old girl who had never sailed a day in her life, the little Roxxi screamed. Davy was just about to smack her, when Jack pulled her out of the way just in time. Roxxi looked over and saw Jack holding the little Roxxi.

"Jack, is her name by any chance 'Roxxi'?" Roxxi asked. Then the little Roxxi looked at her and their icy blue eyes locked on each other. They turned to Davy and Calypso with the same deadly look in their eyes.

"Two Roxxis, not good." Jack said. Then there was a bright flash of light, causing Jack to cover his eyes.

He found himself back at the mouth of the volcano with Davy and Calypso, who staring at something, a solar eclipse. Jack turned around and saw Roxxi, but her changes scared him.

She was wearing a black dress that went half way down her thigh, short spiked sleeves, and a square neck hole. What made the dress different from anything Jack has ever seen, besides the length, was the fact that all the trim on it was glowing embers. Roxxi was holding the scythe, which was also glowing, in her hand. Her jewelry was glowing as well. Jack noticed that her eyes were blank, just icy blue.

"Davy Jones." Roxxi said, sounding more like a goddess then a pirate. She then gave him a crazy smile. "Look at what I've got." Suddenly Davy's heart appeared in her hand. Jack noticed the scar from when he helped Will stab it, and got worried.

"Roxxi stop!" Will shouted, walking out of the forest. "Don't stab it!"

"Will, wait for me!" Elizabeth shouted behind him.

Roxxi then threw it to Will. "If you want his heart so much, it's yours." she said, her voice seemed to come from everywhere. She then moved the scythe just in time to use it to block a bullet aimed for her forehead. "You can't kill me Davy."

"Maybe he can't, but I'm sure that one goddess can kill another." Calypso said.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Roxxi said, getting a tighter grip on the scythe. Soon both women were back each other's throats. Roxxi wasn't fighting like she normally would, but more like she was a goddess, not worried at all.

The only thing that stopped the women was a cry of pain from Davy. Both women looked at him, then at where the heart was. It was on the ground with two knives sticking out of it, Will holding one, Elizabeth holding the other. The Turners looked at each other, stunned at what the other did. "Elizabeth, why?"

"I didn't want William to lose you again." Elizabeth said.

"So who stabbed it first?" Jack asked.

"They both stabbed it at the same time." Roxxi said. "So they both must put their hearts into the chest, but it must be done on the Dutchman before sun set." After hearing about that, Will and Elizabeth ran to the Dutchman, holding the chest. Roxxi then turned to Calypso. "Calypso, you know the penalty for helping a soul who has caused suffering for so many innocent people, yet you still did, why?"

"I love him." Calypso said, then she realized something. "Roxxi, I'm sure you'd do the same for the man you love."

Then with a flick of the scythe, Calypso vanished, leaving a steamed crab behind. Jack shook his head. "If only I had some melted butter." He started walking over to Roxxi, but he tripped into the volcano. He closed his eyes, preparing to feel the heat of the magma, but instead felt a hand wrap around his, before feeling the ground under his feet.

"Jack, you're fine." Roxxi said, still acting like a goddess, which Jack found rather creepy.

"Roxxi, you're helping me?"

"Only this one time."

"Oh." Jack said. "Well, since I'm probably not going to see you again until I die, I just want to say one thing that I should've said more often: I love you." Then he kissed her, before the volcanic gases got to him, causing him to pass out.

Back on the Black Pearl, everybody watched as all six volcanos started spewing lava. "And that's why I stay on the sea." Pintel whispered to Ragetti, who nodded in agreement. Then the Dutchman appeared next to them.

"BARBOSSA!" Will shouted. "WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"WHY?" Barbossa shouted back, before turning to Mr. Gibbs. "The lad must've loved being in the Locker."

"THE DEATH GODDESS HAS AWAKEN!" Elizabeth shouted.

"FULL CANVAS!" Barbossa shouted to the crew. "WEIGH THE BLOODY ANCHOR! WE NEED TO GET AS MUCH SEA BETWEEN US AND THIS BLOODY ISLAND AS POSSIBLE!"

"BELAY THAT!" Teague shouted. "WE NEED TO WAIT FOR JACK!"

"BELAY THAT 'BELAY THAT'!" Barbossa shouted, then he turned to Teague. "Your son is probably already dead, since he followed Roxxi to where ever she went."

Teague turned around and walked into the Pearl's captain's cabin to be alone. He saw all kinds of random things that Jack and Roxxi would use on a daily bases; a brush, make up, pens, charts, and much more. On the walls were paintings by Jack, which were surprisingly detailed. He then heard whispering coming from the sleeping quarters. He walked over to the door and looked in.

He saw Roxxi standing over Jack's bed, with Jack laying in it. She was holding a wet cloth to his forehead, while whispering to him. Teague tilted his head in confusion. "Roxxi?"

She looked up at him with a regretful smile on her face. "Hi Teague."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I couldn't just leave him at the volcano, now could I?" Roxxi asked, teasing him.

"No, I mean, why are you helping him?" Teague asked.

"He's my husband, why wouldn't I help him?"

"You mean, you remember him?"

"I don't how, but yes I do." Roxxi said. She walked over to Teague and placed something in his hand: her compass. It was gold with black detailing, opposite of Jack's. "Give it to the Turners for me." Then she vanished.

"OI!" Teague shouted to the people on deck. "JACK'S ALREADY HERE!"


	20. Jack's Log Book

That night, Teague walked into Jack's cabin, and found him still laying in the bed. "What am I supposed to do with you, boy?" He asked, sitting down at a small desk in the room. He then saw a log book on the desk. He picked it up and read the first page:

"_Aug. 12, 1718_

_I finally got my ship back from Hector, and got my revenge on him. I shot him at Isla de Muerta. I wont have to worry about that bugger anymore! Unfortunately, my old log book, the one from Dad, went missing, so I took Hector's log book and tore out off of his stuff. It was mostly just to do lists and notes to himself any way._

_Well, thanks to the Whelp, I escaped being hung twice in Port Royal. The Whelp is Bootstrap Bill Turner's son, William Turner II. I swear they look alike._

_Now I'm on my merry way to Tortuga. Before I was marooned, the first time, I marooned a girl by the name of Roxxi on another island. Then after I was marooned, I found her in Tortuga, captain of her own ship. I haven't seen her since. Hopefully I can find some information about where she is."_

Teague turned to the next page to read more:

" _Aug. 16, 1718_

_I heard that Roxxi is dead. She died on the run from the Navy. She jumped off a water fall. Her bloody cat followed her. I wish I could've apologized to her, but there's no point in having regrets, savvy?_

_I also found out more information about the Dead Man's Chest. The drawing of the key to the chest is at a Turkish Prison and the chest is at Isla Cruses. I'll be stopping by Isla De Muerta for some treasure, then we're off!_

_Sept. 4, 1718_

_I think we got more then we wanted from Isla de Muerta. I told my crew the heading, then Barbossa's stupid little monkey, Jack the Monkey, appeared. I tried to shoot the little bugger, but he wont die! The little monster must be cursed again. Not like I can help him lift it now that the island is sinking into the sea. Odd thing is, Barbossa's body isn't there, maybe it slipped into the water after we left last time?_"

"Oi!" Jack said, waking up. He looked around, then sat up. "Oi, Dad, where's Roxxi?"

"She left." Teague said, putting the log book down. "She is the Death Goddess after all. You can't expect her to stick around."

"Were you reading my log book?"

"Yes." Teague said.

"Bugger!" Jack said, jumping up to grab the book. "You should ask before doing that!"

Teague moved the book out of Jack's reach, standing on the chair. "What's in here that you don't want me reading boy?"

"Teague?" Mr. Gibbs said, walking in, then he saw Jack. "Jack, you're awake! Barbossa's been below deck all day, and the Turners left their son in your care."

"Why me?" Jack asked himself. "Why is I ended up with an immortal wife, two kids to raise, a crew to captain, and immortal friends expecting me to raise their kid?"

"Aw, how sweet!" Teague said, teasing Jack while looking in the log book.

"What is it?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Teague smiled. "It's a poem." He said, before clearing his throat:

"_There is no one else like her_

_My only luv_

_With diamonds for eyes_

_And more beauty then a dove_

_Her hair is like a fire_

_Always wild and free_

_For which I admire_

_Along with her personality_

_She loves the sea_

_And freedom_

_Just like me_

_She is my perfect match_

_Even though she's gone_

_She is still a part_

_Of me_

_She's Roxxi, my sweet heart"_

"Dad!" Jack said, embarrassed.

"That was beautiful, Jack." Barbossa said, walking in. "I didn't know you wrote poetry!"

"Shut it!" Jack said, finally snatching his log book and running away with it. He went straight to the galley to get something to eat. After picking up a red apple, he started walking to his private cabin, the one with the piano. He walked into the corner of the cabin and picked up a violin case. He opened it and smiled at the instrument inside. It, like the piano and the ship, was black.

"Daddy, what's that?" Amara asked, walking in.

"It's your Mum's violin." Jack said.

"But why is it black?"

"That's a long story, Yuki." Jack said. Jade was the first to call Amara 'Yuki' which meant 'kind princess' in Japanese, and it stuck. Jack personally thought that it was the perfect nickname for her. "I'll tell you when you're older, ok?"

"When's Mummy coming back?"

"I don't know." Jack said, placing the violin back in the case and sitting on the piano bench. He patted the space next to him for Amara to sit. "You know that song your Mum used to sing to you?"

"Aye."

"Do you want me to play it?" Jack asked. After she nodded, Jack placed his fingers on the keys and started playing 'Hoist The Colors'. While he played the song, he also hummed it, remembering the melody from when his mother sang it and from a few times he sang it to the kids. Before he finish the second verse, Amara fell asleep leaning on him. Jack carefully picked her up and took her to her cabin, which was Roxxi's old cabin.

"Good night." Jack whispered after laying Amara in her bed. He was just about to walk out, when he decided to look back at her. _'She looks just like Roxxi.'_

Jack walked into his cabin, and found Roxxi's crystal ball flashing red. "Tia Dalma, a little help please?"

"What is it Witty Jack needs help wit?" Tia Dalma asked, walking in.

"'Witty Jack' doesn't know what that means." Jack said, pointing at the ball.

"It's de usual Mystic meetin' held after an event like de one wit Roxxi." Tia Dalma said. "It be held in New Orleans."

"Looks like we're going to New Orleans!" Jack said, walking out.

"Jack, only mystics and their apprentices are allowed in." Tia Dalma said.

"Simple, I'm your newest apprentce!" Jack said.


	21. Meeting of the Mystics

"Who would've ever thought I'd ever come back to this bloody city?" Jack shouted, mentally bracing himself for anything that might happen while they're in New Orleans. "After all, last time I was here, I had a unique experience."

"So how many salty wenches?" Teague asked, like an annoyed parent.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

"Just want to know how many times you're going to be slapped today, that's all."

"Actually, if I'm right, last time, Jack nearly caused the whole town to turn into the City of Gold." Arabella said. "He also saved my life, along with the that of our crew and my mother."

"I even got a golden tooth!" Jack said, pointing at it. "It still bothers me from time to time, but never with the rum."

"Hey Daddy, if I pull your golden tooth out and sell it, I'd get a lot of money, right?" Amara asked. Everybody on deck, except for Jack, couldn't help but to snicker.

"Jack, it'd de perfect day for you and your crew here." Tia Dalma said. "There's a masquerade tonight, so it looks like the whole city is getting dressed in costumes."

"Can I wear one too?" Amara asked excitedly. "Please daddy?"

"Aye, that would be a good idea." Jack said, then he turned to the crew. "MATES, YOU CAN ALL GO ON LAND, JUST REMEMBER TO BE BACK AT MIDNIGHT! OH, AND WHOEVER FALLS BEHIND GETS LEFT BEHIND!"

"Jack, why are we sticking to the Code this time?" Barbossa asked.

"Cause the Keeper of the Code is coming with us." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"So?"

"Let's just say that I'm sticking to it before it smacks into me, savvy?"

Later on, Jack and Tia Dalma were walking through the city, with Beastie following them, when they finally made it to the building that the meeting was held in. When they walked in, a mystic with blonde hair showed them to their seats and served them some stew. Jack, who was too busy dressing up the kids to eat before then, practically inhaled his serving. After the blonde mystic sat down in front of him, he smiled at her.

"That's some good stew." Jack said.

"It's Madame Minuit's favorite." The mystic said, getting up to pour him some more. "It's also a favorite among sailors, mainly pirate hunters."

"What kind of stew is this?" Jack asked, curious as to why he's never had it before.

"It's Sparrow Stew." She said.

Tia Dalma snickered at Jack, who sprayed the soup in his mouth onto the table.

"Are you ok?" the Mystic asked, her icy blue eyes sparkling with worry. Jack noticed that her eyes seemed to be worried about something else...

After about ten other mystics arrived, Madame Minuit came in. She looked exactly the same as when Jack last saw her, which was years ago.

"Welcome to this meeting." Madame Minuit said, like a good hostess. "Today we have two new comers: Captain Jack Sparrow and Miss Serenity." Jack looked at Serenity, who smiled back at him. Then she moved some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Word has spread through out the World that a Death Goddess was fully awaken." Madame Minuit began. "Her name is Roxxi, and she was once a pirate and powerful mystic, like ourselves. We must stop her or she will destroy everything."

"We should seal her back into human form!" One mystic shouted.

"No, we should take the scythe from her!"

"Call upon the other Gods for help!"

"Curse her!"

"You all are idiots." Serenity said, laughing to herself. Everyone looked at her.

"And why are we idiots?" Madame Minuit asked, sounding annoyed.

"Three things." Serenity said. "One: Tia Dalma was Roxxi's teacher and friend. Two: Captain Jack Sparrow is Roxxi's husband. Three," She then pulled off her wig, revealing her red and black hair, "I am Roxxi!"

"Roxxi!" Jack said, relieved and confused at the same time. _'Wait a minute, she knew that she was giving me sparrow stew!'_

"Everyone who wasn't named, get out!" Madame Minuit said. Pretty soon, it was just Madame Minuit, Tia Dalma, Roxxi and Jack in the room. Unlike the other three, Roxxi seemed perfectly relaxed.

"Oi, all of you need to calm down!" Roxxi said, standing up to get beside Jack. "This is one of those very rare moments when Jade would be helpful!"

"How dare you trespass on our meeting!" Madame Minuit practically roared.

"I did not trespass on anything!" Roxxi corrected, wildly gesturing like Jack would. "If I were trespassing then I would have to have not met one of the requirements, which are: being a mystic, knowing how to get here, and not be an enemy. Last time I checked, I met all of those cause a don't know any of the other mystics, so clearly I'm not trespassing!"

"She's right." Jack said, smiling at how his wife twisted the rules to the point that only he got the underlaying code...

"I've had enough of you, Jack Sparrow." Madame Minuit said, with a snake suddenly appearing on her arm. "DIE!" The snake shoot out at Jack, before losing it's head.

"I don't think so." Roxxi said, holding her scythe. "In fact, I'm here to carry out my duty as the Death Goddess, ferry the soul of New Orleans's Madame Midnight, or Madame Minuit to the next world." She then swung her scythe at Madame Minuit's neck, causing her to vanish. Roxxi then turned to Jack and smiled. "So, ready to go?"

"This will take some getting used to." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.


	22. The Fountain of Youth and Atlantis

Teague was walking through New Orleans, enjoying himself. There were a lot of fellow pirates, who practically worshiped him. He thought he even saw some of them bow down to the ground to him, not that he didn't mind...

He then saw what had to be the most comical sight he's ever seen. Barbossa, Fitzwilliam, and Norrington hiding behind some bushes, watching something. "Oi, mind if I join you?" He whispered, noticing that the show was Jack talking to some lad. "What's so interesting about Jack recruiting crew members?"

"He never recruits crew members on his own." Norrington whispered back. "When I joined his crew the first time, Mr. Gibbs was recruiting the crew members while Jack drank rum."

"Is there anything Jack can do without drinking rum?" Teague whispered, concerned about this habit.

"With or without, he's unbearable." Fitzwilliam whispered. "And just in case you're wondering, when I joined, as a teenager, he had Arabella with him. Even then I had to-"

He stopped talking when they saw Jack kissing the lad. "JACK?!" All four men shouted, jumping out of their hiding place, and tumbling into each other.

"Jack, Roxxi is still out there!" Teague shouted.

"And even if she's long gone, there's still other women!" Norrington shouted.

"Most likely better women!" Fitzwilliam added. "Who are far prettier and smarter!"

"What did you say Fitzy?" The 'lad' growled, reveling the fact that he was a she. She took off her hat, causing her red and black hair to tumble out, it was Roxxi. They could all see her hand clenched into a fist that, if Jack hadn't grabbed her wrist, would've ended up in Fitzwilliam's face.

"Where's the kids?" Jack asked, noticing that they were not with them.

"We left them with Pintel and Ragetti." Fitzwilliam said.

"You left two little kids with the most idiotic pirates in the Caribbean?!" Roxxi said.

"What's wrong with them?"

"If you were those two, where would you go?"

Pintel and Ragetti were sitting at a table in a tavern with Jackie and Amara, when the doors to the building flew open. Jack walked in, grabbed his kids' hands, and walked out, mumbling about how he doesn't know what the world's coming to. Once out, Jack knelt in front of his kids. "Did you get anything to drink?"

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs got us some coconut milk before he left." Amara said, not smelling like rum.

"We dunno where he is, though." Jackie said, not smelling like rum either.

As soon as Roxxi saw the kids, she knelt down to them. "Are you two alright?"

"Aye!"

"That's good, cause look at what I got!" Roxxi said, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Jack. He opened it and looked at the map drawn on it. It had two lines; one leading from New Orleans to Florida with an X labeled: Aqua de Vida, another line leading from Florida to the Mediterranean Sea with another X labeled: Atlantis.

"Roxxi, where did you get this?"

"I met my parents on the other side, and they gave it to me."

"I've been meaning to ask: Why didn't you ever go to the Fountain of Youth, Jack?" Barbossa asked. "You had the charts."

"That lovely dinghy you gave me when you left me in Tortuga somehow caught on fire off the coast of Shipwreck Island." Jack said. "I lost the boat and the charts, but I saved the rum!"

"And you got what you came for." Teague added. "Crossed the Pacific, in a dinghy, just to ask for some money from your father!"

That night, right at midnight, everybody was back at the docks, ready to board the four ships; the Black Pearl, the Treasure, the Misty Lady and the Fleur de la Mort. Roxxi stood in front of the Treasure, waiting.

"Roxxi!" Megan shouted as she, Jade, Phebe, and Sammy walked up to her.

"Megan, I want you to have this." Roxxi said, holding a red ribbon in her hand. The ribbon held a key with 'the Treasure' engraved into the metal. "She's yours."

"Roxxi, you're giving me the Treasure?!"

"Well as First Mate on the Black Pearl, I can't keep her." Roxxi pointed out. "Besides, I trust you with her, just go on one more adventure with us and she's yours!"

"You're blackmailing your own sister?"

"Aye."

"So what's the adventure?" Megan asked. Roxxi just smiled at her sister...

"Where does this swamp end?" Jack complained as he, Mr. Gibbs, Roxxi, the kids, Megan, Jade, Phebe, Sammy, Barbossa, Norrington, Teague, Arabella, Pintel, and Ragetti made their way through Florida's swampland. "And where are these bugs coming from?"

"Will you shut up?" Teague asked. "We're all hot, tired, and frustrated, but complaining about it will not make us feel any better."

"There should be a clearing up ahead." Roxxi said, pointing. About five minutes after she did, they found the clearing, a goblet, and a fountain.

"There it is; the Fountain of Youth!" Pintel said.

"I wonder what this is?" Jackie asked, pointing at a large button, about the size of an adult's hand.

"I dunno." Amara said. "Maybe we should try it."

Jack was just about to get some of the fountain's water into the goblet when the fountain started to glow. "Bugger."

Everyone managed to take cover just before the fountain exploded. "What happened?" Roxxi asked, shocked.

"She did it!" Jackie shouted at the same time as Amara's "He did it!" Both of them were pointing at each other.

Meanwhile, the other seven Pirate Lords were hearing rumors of Captain Jack Sparrow knowing where Atlantis is, along with the lost city's treasures...


End file.
